Are they ready for Love?
by chichicutie
Summary: [Squeal to Kiss in the Rain]Is Chase now with his new looks sure he wants Zoey? Will Logan ask Dana out or does he really want her? Will Nicole go after Glen before other does? Are the boys ready for love?
1. Dates

**Are they ready For Love? **

**Chapter 1**

**Dates**

**Disclaimer: I don not own this Story or it's Characters. I know crazy right.**

**This is a squeal to Kiss in Rain:**

**What had happen at the end:**

**Dana and Logan kiss (in the rain) -Dana had started to speak to a boy online -The boy (2cute4U) was Logan**

**Zoey and Chase been going out for like 2 days -All seemed good for Zoey and Chase -They just started going out the day this Chapter begins**

**Nicole likes Glen Davis -Dana had called him up and asked him who he liked -She had to guess three clues -Could the girl to clues point to be Nicole?**

**Zoey POV**

Dana has been gone for a while. I wonder if she met 2Cute4U. I wonder if she went to see Logan? Maybe I should call Chase and ask? What if she hasn't then Chase would know, then he would tell Logan. That would be a big NO NO. I just love all of this love things. I know it it more like Nicole but I think it is it is so cute. I wonder what Chase is doing.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost  
_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Summer has come and passed  


_The innocent can never last  
_

_Wake me up when September ends_

My cell phone ranged. I looked at the caller ID. It was Chase. Yes. I missed him already.

"Hey baby," he said when I answered it.

"Hey Chase," I said sweetly.

"What you doing Wednesday?" Chase asked quietly.

"Nothing, I think," I responded quickly. I hope he was going to ask me out. It be our first date.

"That is good. Well it is not good the you are not busy. Maybe it is. Well," Chase rumbled though his word. I think I heard Michael in the back-round saying to just ask her out. I giggled.

"Zoey, youwanttogooutwithmetothemovies, Chase said in the quickest voice I ever heard. Even faster than Nicole. Wow. I didn't think it could be done.

"Can you say that again?" I asked. I had no clue what was said.

"Give me the phone!" I heard Michael say. "Zoey, Chase said do you want to go to the movies with him?" Michael asked for Chase. "Hold on. Let me put Chase back on."

"Chase I would love would go to the movies with you," I answered. Then I giggled.

"Really?" Chase asked happy.

"Chase?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered happily.

"You know we go out? You asked me out today," I added.

"Yeah. I am still nervous about speaking to you," he admitted.

"Oh, well you don't have to. I love you," I confessed my feelings into the phone.

"Well, I got to go. Bye" Chase said fast.

Click.

Just then Dana entered the room. She had a smile on her face that went along with her damp and wet clothes.

"What happen?" Nicole asked while jumping off her bed. I forgot she was here. I guess she was writing in her dairy. It is the only time she is quiet. A lot did happen to day.

"Well let her change her clothes," I said in a motherly-voice. I throw her a towel and her pajamas.

"Okay, Okay," she said with a smile on her face and went into the bath-room to change.


	2. Running Boys?

**Are they ready For Love? **

**Chapter 2**

**Running Boys?**

**Dana's POV**

Here I am in the bathroom changing. I couldn't be happy. All because of Logan. My dreams came true. They couldn't have happen a better way. I think I am in love. I can't wait to tell Zoey and Nicole the story. I open the door.

"TA DA!" I yelled and giggled when I came out of the bathroom.

"What happen to you?" Zoey asked with her eyebrows raise high.

"Oh, nothing just everything went perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Did you do what we told you to do?" Nicole asked and sat in on the floor. Zoey joined her and I soon followed. I never thought I hang out with these girls such much in one day.

"I did nothing that you had told me to do," I said smirking.

"So what happen?' Nicole asked. She really wanted to know.

"Well, let me start," I began. "I wrote 2Cute4U a letter saying how I like Logan. Then I deiced that I was telling this person to much and I didn't know him. So I stuffed it into my purse. Then when I got there. I was a bit nervous so I put my head down to rest. Someone came and tapped on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Logan." I said before Zoey stopped me.

"Logan was 2Cute4U?" Zoey asked.

"That is so cute," Nicole squeaked.

"Can I say my story?" I asked.

"Sure," Nicole said.

"Fine," I told them and went on. "Well I got up and slapped him." I said with a smile on my face.

"You did what!" Zoey and Nicole screamed at the same time.

"Can I say my story?" I asked again.

"Sure, just why did you do that?" Zoey asked.

"Because he lied to me," I hissed back. " Well as my story goes on. I ran away crying as it started raining." I told then smiling because I was thinking about what was going to happen next.

"That is why you are smiling because you slapped him?" Nicole asked shocked.

Boy these girls just don't understand the words 'be quiet'. "No," I said as I rolled my eyes. I came back to see him reading my letter. Some word were said and..." I started.

"What were the words?" Nicole asked moving forward.

"Is that really important?" I asked.

"Yea. Detail is everything," Zoey said moving forward too.

"Fine," I said trying to remember what had happen earlier. "Well I asked 'What is your problem? Do respect people stuff. First my dairy and now you are going into my purse?' I went to slap him again but he caught my hand. He yelled at me 'I don't have a problem!' then I yelled at him back 'I could say different. Why did you lie to me and acted like somebody else. You had to wait till today to tell me it was you'. Then he answered as soon as I said that 'I tried to tell you' in a normal voice. Then I asked him still yelling at him 'When?.' So then he said 'The day at the beach right before I read your dairy. On the computer when we planned that we were going to met but you signed-off. In class. In lunch twice today. When I showed up at our room. I just kept saying something or doing something stupid' he told me quietly.

"Aww that is so sweet," Nicole and Zoey said. I rolled my eyes and went on.

"'Why did you keep saying something stupid?' I asked him in a clam voice. Then he answered 'Because when I am around you I get nervous. I forget my words. Then say something that is stupid'.

"Aww!" Nicole and Zoey screamed out again.

"At that moment I felt dumb and started to walk away. Then he called my name. I turn around. He asked me if it was true? While pointing to the note. I didn't want to say so I asked what was he talking about. He asked me if I liked him. I didn't move I didn't speak," at this time Zoey and Nicole where hanging on to my every word. "Then he yelled at me 'Is it true?' I didn't move. My eyes where getting watery. Then he asked me again but more kindly. I didn't move or say anything. Then, he grabbed me. He kissed me. It was perfect.," I said while closing my eyes thinking it over.

"Give details of the kiss girl," Zoey yelled.

I laughed. I should have guessed that they wanted details.

"Well, it was perfect. He grabbed me and pulled me closer. My make-up was a mess and my hair was a mess by now too. The water running down my face. I look horrible and felt horrible for screaming at him too but once our lips met all of that was gone. For that split-second in time it seems like the earth has paused just for me and Logan. The way the water hit my face felt so good. The way it hit our bodies and made noises as it hit the ground. It sounded as mother earth was playing a song for us and only us. I pulled his face closer to mine, making sure our lips never loss contact. When we pull apart I heard everything, the rain falling, his breath is my face, the wind everything single detail. Then I was happy again and all my problems are gone. We just stood there looking at each other entwined in each other arms, while I was smiling at him," I told them how I felt at the moment. I told perfectly too.

"Then what happen?" Nicole asked.

"Well he told me he had to go. So I tapped kissed him and ran back to his dorm," I told them.

"Wait he ran away. That is it. No I love you? No I call you? No see you later to go on our first date?" Nicole went on.

"No I answered rudely.

"Whatever," Nicole stated.

"What about you and Chase?" I asked tried to get away from the topic being about me.

"Well we are going on our first date on Wednesday!" Zoey screamed.

"When did you plan this," Nicole asked.

"Today. Right now. When the phone rang," Zoey said.

"That is great. Tell the whole conversation in detail," I told her. She did it to me. Now it is my turn.

"Well, nothing really. It first he asked talk to me in regular conversation, Then he was really nervous to ask me out. Michael got on the phone and asked me out for him. He gave Chase the phone. I told Chase not to be nervous with me. Then I told him I loved him and he had to go," Zoey said with a smile on her face. Come on. I gave her every inch of detail. She gave nothing.

"Wait, did he say I love you back?" Nicole asked worried. Good question I thought.

"No. He had to go," Zoey answered madly that Nicole was thinking like this.

"Wait two running boys. Are we sure that you guys are for-real? Are they just playing with yours hearts?" Nicole asked worried.

"No!" I remarked as soon as that statement was made.

"Don't get made just because the guy you like doesn't like you!" Zoey said madly.

Nicole looked ready to tears. Good for her. She shouldn't be making up shit like that. Zoey rushed to her side with a tissue. She said sorry. I thought it over could Nicole be right? Could we have running boys here?

"Wait," I said. Zoey and Nicole looked up to me. "You could be right," I admitted.

"No," Zoey snapped,

"Zoe, think about it. You tell your boyfriend that you love him. Then, he has to go. How about the other times you speak to him? Does he run away with an excuse each time?"

Zoey pause for a second. "Well," she paused again but this time her face turned furious. "yeah."

"Then Logan just ran. Nothing was said," I said moving closer to them.

"But why?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I read that boys do that if they are scared of a relationship or that if they just not boyfriend material," Nicole said joining our conversations.

"What magazine?" I asked. I wanted to read this story.

"Well a lot. I just got one today that had a same type of article. Here," Nicole said while getting up and handing me a magazine. It was a J-14 magazine. I had to read tonight.


	3. Can I Ask Her Out?

**Are they ready For Love? **

**Chapter 3**

**Can I Ask Her Out?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the people that I used. I think you should know that by now.**

Chase POV

Well Logan has been gone for long. He is probably with some girl. He always gets them. Then he is always playing them out. He can never keep one. One day it is all going to catch up to him. Well at least I got a girl. I can't believe I asked Zoey out today. We were already kissing and stuff, I just had to ask her out. That was still a little hard for me. What if she had just wanted it to stay the way it was. I know that is unlikely. She is not that type of girl. I looked to Michael, he is already tired of me telling him how I asked her out. I wonder who he likes. He never says. I know it is someone. I think it is Nicole but he never tells me or Logan. I am so bored. What can I do? I am going to call her. That is what I am going to do . What do I say?

"Yo, dude," I said while toss a pillow at Michael. He had his headphones on so he wouldn't have heard me which is why I tossed the pillow to him.

"What?" Michael yelled back while taking his headphones off.

"I want to call Zoey but I don't know what to say." I told Michael.

"So why are you telling me," Michael asked about to put his headphones back on.

I flung another pillow at him. "So you can tell me what to say to her."

"Ask her put dude so you," Michael said while putting his headphone on.

I picked up my phone and took a deep breath. The phone rang and she picked up. Her voice is so peaceful and beautiful.

"Hey baby," I told her when she answered.

"Hey Chase," she said sweetly.

"What you doing Wednesday?" I asked lowly.

"Nothing, I think," she said quickly. Okay so we could go out on Wednesday.

"That is good. Well it is not good the you are not busy. Maybe it is. Well," I rumbled though my words.

"Just ask her out," Michael said. She giggled. I hope she didn't hear.

"Zoey, youwanttogooutwithmetothemovies," I said in the quickest voice I ever did. Even faster than Nicole. Wow. I didn't think I could do that.

"Can you say that again?" she asked. She had no clue what I said. This is so hard.

"Give me the phone!" Michael said and took the phone. "Zoey, Chase said do you want to go to the movies with him?" Michael asked for me. "Hold on. Let me put Chase back on." he handed me the phone.

"Chase I would love would go to the movies with you," she told me. Then she giggled.

"Really?" I asked happy.

"Chase?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered happily.

"You know we go out? You asked me out today," Zoey told me as if she was speaking to

a child.

"Yeah. I am still nervous about speaking to you," I admitted. I am glad she can't see me since, I am crimson shade of red.

"Oh, well you don't have to. I love you," she told me.

"Well, I got to go. Bye" I said fast.

Did she just say she loved me and then I hanged up on her. I just couldn't say it back. I don't know why. I have loved this girl since I seen her. I know. I am going to tell her on our date. Just then Logan walked in.

"Where were you and why are you wet?" I asked while going to get a towel for him.

"Well. I just kissed some girl in the rain," Logan said while he caught the towel.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yeah who is this week?" Michael added in.

"Dana," Logan said while turning his head and dying his hair.

"The one we hang out with. The one that hates you?" Michael asked.

"Well she don't hate me. She is in love with me. I told you guys," Logan said with a smirk.

"So are you guys dating?" I asked.

"Dating? Logan dating? Wow" Logan said putting down the towel.

"So that a yes or a no?" I asked.

"That is a Hell to the No," Logan said while pulling out his sleeping shorts from his draw.

"Well she is a good friend so just don't hurt her as bad as the others," I told him.

"You got a crush on my chick?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"No. She is just a good friend. So just don't meddle with her mind," I told him and looked him right in the eye.

"I won't she is a nice girl. Just want a few make-out sessions and that is all,"Logan said and was going to step in the bathroom.

"Are you sure you picked the right girl for that?" Michael asked.

"I thought of that," Logan said and stepped out.

"So?" I asked.

"Well," he looked to the floor. He didn't say nothing. Something is wrong with him. I wonder what.


	4. Extra Time Extra Cute

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 4**

**Extra Time Extra Cute**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing at all.**

Logan POV

I kept tossing and turning in my bed. All I kept thinking about was her. I want to like her. I really do. I am just so afraid. I always been the boy to break hearts. After, seeing so many hearts get ripped out for love I doubt I could love. Giving you heart to a person means you give them the right to break it but trusting them not, too. I don't think I have that trust within me.

Nicole's POV

I rushed out of bed. It was only 5:30 in the morning and no one was awake. I got my stuff and went into the shower. I came out and put my headphones and my Walkman. I needed extra time to look extra cute today. I jumped around at the foot of the closet to my music. I pulled out and light green shirt that ended around half of my butt. A darker shade of green jacket that ended where my chest ended. I pulled out my light jeans from the closet. I took out light green heels that were open toed with jeweled on the front. Then I got out my small green beaded jeweled purse that I brought with the heels. It went with the shoes so I had to have it. I took a brush and begin combing though my hair. Around that time Zoey was wakening up.

"Nicole what are you doing up and dress so early?" she asked me. Zoey usually woke me up at 6:00 and went back to bed for 30 more minutes.

"I got up because I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," I said untruthfully. I didn't want them to think that I do everything for Glen.

"Okay," Zoey said getting up because it was 6:30. "Why did my alarm go off?" she ask me.

"I turned it off because I didn't want to wake up for no reason. I was going to wake up now," I told her and continued combing my hair.

"Okay," Zoey said while grabbing her stuff for the shower.

Time to blow my hair. I took out the left blower that Dana makes me use. It does the same job as a regular hair dryer but is really heavy. I told Quin to make me a soundless blow dryer. She said something about an other project that has something to do with fish and a snake, I don't know. I blew my hair out. I shook my hair and flipped it. I pulled out my small hoop earrings. I put on my cherry lip gloss and placed it on my lips. I put on my sky blue eye shadow lightly. I applied my sun kiss blush on my face.

I looked good. I wish Glen think so. I don't know why I feel like this. I never felt like about a boy. I always thought they liked me and had nothing to fear. Since Glen I have something to fear. The fear of the thought that he won't like me. I saw that Dana was getting up from the mirror. She yawn and went for the closet. By this time Zoey was back in the room looking at her clothes.

"Should I wear pink or blue?" Zoey asked out loud.

"Umm..the blue," Dana answered.

"Yeah the blue," I seconded.

"Okay," Zoey said taking her blue shirt out. On the front said IHOP. Then under it it says: Hottest Pancakes around and I am Hot too.

"Okay should I wear red or black?" Dana asked.

"How about a girlie color?" I asked.

"No. How about one of the color I said," Dana said rudely.

I walked over to her closet. I pulled out a aqua blue shirt that said: **Boys cry ... when I hurt them & I hurt them all the time.**

"How about that?" I asked and pulled the shirt up to her.

"Okay," Dana said.


	5. Games of Hurting

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 5**

**Games of Hurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing at all.**

**Logan's POV**

I walked down to breakfast. I had on a lime green collar shirt with the collar up. I had on jeans with green lining. I had on air forces which are sneakers. Mine were lime green with a bright yellow check on it. I saw Chloe going down the stairs as well.

"Hey sexy," I said putting my hands around her waist. She blonde and dumb. My favorite. She had a fair white skin. She was wearing a dark pink long shirt. She had big white glasses on her head. Her skirt ended at her knees. She had on all pink air forces. She wasn't a girl to were heels.

"Hey," she said in a small giggle.

I gave a little laugh and continue to walk with her down.

**Dana's POV**

"Everyone is ready," I yelled in my room.

"Yeah," Nicole and Zoey said in union.

"Good lets go." I said.

I had on on my aqua shirt that said Boys cry when I hurt them and I hurt them all the time. I had on black jeans. I had on aqua heels on. They were closed at the foot so they could be called pumps. I hardly were heels but I loss a bet and I have to for a whole month. I decide for it to start to day after basketball season. It wasn't that hard to walk in because my mom makes me do it all the time.

Zoey had a horizontal stripped shirt that was yellow. She didn't pick the blue shirt me and Nicole said to. It was on of those long shirt. She had on a short sleeve jeans jacket on. She had jeans that were a cute color that matched with the jacket. Since they were light colored they went great with the shirt. Nicole wore a light green shirt that ended around half of her butt. A darker shade of green jacket that ended where her chest ended. Her jeans where light and a light green heels that were open toed with jeweled on the front and matching small green beaded jeweled purse.

"You guy, I am going to give Logan 3 strikes. He messes up 3 times and it is over. I am done with him. He got 3 strikes to ask me out or say I love you or be my boyfriend," I told them.

"Oh no," Nicole said and stopped short. What Zoey said. I looked around for Glen thinking she mad about that.

"What?" I asked them.

"There," Zoey pointed.

I looked and saw Logan sitting on a table by Chloe while she sat on the chair. Then I saw Logan touch her face gently. Hew was going to kiss her. I walked toward. Nicole and Zoey chased behind me.

"Slapped him," Nicole whispered.

"Yeah," Zoey started. "Just not to hard," Zoey said in her motherly tone.

"Please, Zoe, he deserves it," Nicole hissed back.

At this time we had reached them. I wasn't going to fight over a boy. Fighting over a boy is the stupidest thing a girl could do. Beside, Chloe is my friend. No one knew it but we were really close. She didn't know what happen between me and Logan last night. I couldn't get the chance to tell her that I liked him since I been iffy about liking him.

"Hey girl," Chloe said getting up and giving me a hug and a kiss on the check. I return it in union.

Logan turned around looked like he saw a ghost. I know Zoey, and Nicole face must have been the same when they saw my hug Chloe.

"Girly how you been," Chloe asked as we sat down. I watched Logan slipped down in his seat and put his head down.

"Good. I got to tell you what I been up to," I said looking at Logan. He got up quickly and ran over to the breakfast line.

"Tell," she said seating next to me," she could tell it was important. I motion for the girls to seat.

"Chloe, this is Zoey and Nicole," I told her.

"Hey," they both said.

"I heard bunch 'bout ya," Chloe said letting her New York voice be free.

"How you two know each other?" Nicole asked.

"We lived in the same apartment building since we were five," she answered.

"Oh yea we know who you are," Zoey said remembering.

"I feel famous!" she said with a laugh and putting her big glasses on. "What you have to tell me?" Chloe asked turning to me.

"I like Logan," I said cutting to the point.

"I didn't know. I am sorry," she said and you could tell it was the truth. "That's it?"she asked wanting more gossip.

"No," Nicole started. Chloe looked at her

"Dana been talkin' to this boy on line for 2 days," Zoey said. Chloe turn her head to her.

"Her Logan soon got into heavy flirting. So the day she was going to meet the boy..." Nicole said. Chloe turned to her once more inching forward.

"But she decided she likes Logan more. So she wrote a letter telling the boy she liked Logan." Zoey said. Chloe was really into the story now.

"So I get there. It was Logan. I slapped him," I said.

"Yep that is Dana," Chloe said with a laugh.

"I ran off crying because I felt like he took it like a joke. I forgot my purse. I was going to leave it but it started to ran. I ran out to get it. I saw Logan reading the letter," I said. Then Chloe interrupted me.

"**The** letter?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Nicole and Zoey said at the same time.

"The one who said you liked him?" Chloe asked making sure.

"That is the one," Zoey said.

"Then I went him slapped him again. Then we began to screaming at each other. He told me he like me and kissed me," I said finishing the story with my head down by the end.

"That happen yesterday?" Chloe asked.

"Yea," I said in a soft voice.

"Then what happen?" Chloe asked.

"He didn't call her when he said he was," Zoey told her.

"Why ain't you slap him today?"Chloe asked him.

"That is what we told her to do," Nicole said.

" I would have," Chloe said.

"You know I would never get jealous over a boy or fight because of a boy," I told them.

"So can I hurt him?" Chloe asked me while taking off her big glasses and putting them on her head,

"Me too," Nicole asked.

"Yea I want to, too," Zoey said.

They all look me. I put on a frown then smile. "That is so sweet. You guys do that for me?" I asked with a smile. Then we all laugh.

" What do you think we should do?" Chloe asked.


	6. Soaking wet

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 5**

**Soaking Wet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing at all.**

**Logan's POV**

They looked at me staring. All four of them. It was scaring. Having four women stare at you is good. Not in this way. They look evil. Like you know they are going to do something just you don't know what. Nicole looked cute today. Zoey looked cute, too. There outfits were kinda the same. Chloe looked glamourous. Well Dana look fierce and sexy no matter what she wore. I wanted Dana to get mad that I was flirting with another girl. I don't want it to be like he best friend. That is kinda wrong. I really like her I just don't want to hurt her. She is so sweet. She may act mean but her heart is still very innocent I don't want to take that from her. I turned around to get my juice. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was three of the those evil grinning girls.

"You are a pig," Zoey said. I looked at her. She slapped me. I think it was the first time she hurt somebody and she good hurt. I rubbed my check.

"Your a jackass!" Nicole screamed louder. I looked at her. She slapped me even harder. You think this girl was weak.

"Your a rotten, nasty, evil, boy," Zoey screamed. I think she was having fun being a rebel.

"That has no feelings for others," Nicole yelled off.

"And most of all you are disrespectful," Chloe finished. I looked at Chloe hopping she won't slap me. She didn't. She throw her water at me in my face.

I was dripped wet. Soaked in this water that was in my hair, my clothes, and I think she got some of my jeans. By now everyone was look my way. Mouths wide open. I bet they all wanted to laugh at me.

"You don't know the whole story," I yelled I was bawling wild.

They didn't know how I felt. Ever since we kissed my lips been hungering for other one. I just wanted to take her in my arms and kissed her day upon days. I wanted to tell her how I really felt. I just didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to drag her into a relationship that I knew wasn't going to work. Every girl I dating ended up heart broken because I can't keep my tongue out of other girls mouths. I didn't want this to happen with Dana. Sweet innocent Dana. Dana whom I loved deeply.

"You don't know how I feel!" I screamed in Chloe face while inching toward her. Zoey and Nicole screeched. Chloe stood her ground.

"While you really don't act like it!" she roared back inching toward me looking me dead in my eye.

She was right. I wasn't showing. I do have my reasons.

"I have my reason why, none of ya know," I said. I didn't yell it or screamed it. I walked away after it. Not running or looking down. I kept my head high shaking off the water.

I came to a bench and sat down. I wonder really way I wasn't with Dana. Stop i thought to my self. You know way. You can't be with her because it is for her own good. She doesn't need me.

"So what are your reasons," a beautiful sweet voice asked. I knew it right away, it was Dana. I didn't see her when she was screaming at me but she was probably far off listening.

"None," I said not looking at her.

"Come on tell me," she said while sitting down and taking my head and drying it with a towel she had.

"Well.." I said while looking at her in her eyes. She seem hurt but knowing Dana she holding in all in. She moved her head breaking the connection quickly knowing that if I was like her I could see right through her.

"I understand," she said looking down. Pulling my head closer to her and more at a slant.

"No you don't," I told her.

"Yea I do. There is probably someone else," told me know turning away.

"No it not like that I turn her moving from her grip and grabbing her face making her look in my eyes trying to show her I was telling the truth.


	7. A hot tear

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 7**

**A hot tear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. **

**Dana's POV**

I pushed Logan's hand off my face no matter how right it felt. I looked him right back square in the eyes.

"Than what are your reasons?" I asked Logan.

"I can't tell you," he said looking down.

"Tell me!" I screamed. "Tell me," I said softer feeling bad since I screamed at him.

"Dana maybe someday. But I can't tell I why I can't be with you. It is stupid." he told me.

"Then tell," I yelled.

"No." he said softly.

What a jack ass I thought. How can he say so calm when I am pouring myself out to him. He doesn't care. He doesn't want to be with me. Am I making a fool of myself. Am I over acting and making a big scene for nothing? What if he is just playing nice and is acting like this so I won't know he doesn't like me in that way and I won't feel foolish? Maybe the computer thing was game and when he saw me crying he just acted like it wasn't? That kiss felt so wonderful. Didn't he didn't feel the same?

"Fine. Then it is over. That is it. No more us. That is as friends or whatever else," I told him and stood up.

I couldn't bare to say no us as in girlfriend and boyfriend. That be my dream still. My dreams yesterday morning I thought I would never kiss Logan. Then I kissed him in the rain last night. I smiled at the thought. Then he didn't call me. I smirked in pain. Then I saw him about to kiss a best friend of mine. I frowned. Then he won't tell me why he can't be with me. A hot tear rolled down my check. I ran knowing I would have to make it back to my room if I didn't want to cry in public. When I first staring thinking this I was happy of how we kissed. By end I was depressed and sad. I ran up to room 101 to find the girls talking and laugh of what they did to Logan. I open the door then closed it. The room became silent. I feel on the floor crying.

**I am in writers block. Yea. I But will try to write more today.**


	8. All problems

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 8**

**All Problems**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Zoey POV**

Dana fell on the floor crying. I thought she was a little to much of a drama queen about it but she does have her problems with Logan. We all ran to her side.

"Dana, babe what is wrong?" Chloe asked. We all helped her up and put her on her bed.

She took in a lot a breath. She was still crying hard. She lied down and curled up on her bed. She begin to wipe her tears and take deep breaths. I looked at Nicole. I went for our mini fridge. I took a water for her. I sit on her bed . Then I gave her the water. No one spoke. We all watch Dana as her breath slowed. We all seemed afraid to even speak.

"Girly, what happen?" Chloe said breaking the silence. She took a seat at Dana pillow. She took Dana's head and put it on her lap. Dana started to cry softly.

"Why? Why?" she asked.

"What did he do?" Nicole asked taking a seat on the floor.

"What did he say," I asked. I hanged on to her every word.

She sat up. "It is what he didn't do and it is what I said," she told us. She wiped her eyes again.

"Dana? What did you do?" Chloe asked. We all were confused.

"I told him there was no more us. Ever, if he didn't tell me why he couldn't be with me," Dana told us.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"I thought he was going to say it then. I thought if he really liked me he would. I thought. . .," he voice grow really low. ". . . he loved me."

Did she say loved. We all looked at her.

**Chase POV**

Logan came in the room. He looked really upset.

"Logan what is wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said.

I knew not to believe him but I had to get ready for my date.

"What should I wear to my date with Zoey?" I asked.

"You asking me what should you do for your date Tomorrow?"Logan asked.

"Yea," I said. Then Logan smirked.

"First we have to do something with that hair," Logan said to me.

I laughed. "My hair?" I said. "I like my hair." I told him.

"Well I bet you Zoey doesn't," Logan said.

I looked in the mirror maybe he was right. He did get a girl every week he has to know something.

**Zoey's POV**

"Did you say you love him?" I asked.

"Yea," she said softly.

"Are you sure? I hope you didn't tell him that. You know what happen when Zoey told that to Chase. Those boys and love don't mix," Nicole said.

"I know Chase. That is the one you guys were talking about? That he kissed you and he asked you out. You told him you love him but we are not sure if he heard you," Chloe said and asked.

"Yes," I said lowly.

"I didn't tell him I loved him," Dana said.

"Good," I told them. I was with Nicole on this one. Logan is the least of the boys to fall in love.

"Can we changed the subject?" Dana asked.

I didn't want it about me so I throw it to Nicole. "Umm. . . Nicole how is Glen?" I asked.

Chloe looked up. "Who is Glen?" she asked. We didn't tell her about Glen. Dana come bursting in the door just after we we finished explain my life to Chloe. She is really nice. Like a Nicole mixed Dana.

"That is boy I like," Nicole said.

"That is it?" Chloe asked.

"No," Nicole answered.

"Tell," she said looking around. Nicole opened her mouth and spoke and spoke.

"First he liked Zoey. He even cheated on this test so he could get paired up with her for the dance." I blushed at this. " Yesterday Dana called him. She put him on speaker and begin to ask him questions. She acted like she was trying to call Logan. Then she was like I am bored talk to me. Then she asked him who he liked. So he let her have three questions. She asked. We found out she hangs out with Dana. Has brown hair. She lives in Butler Hall and is preppy. They think it is me," Nicole said .

"I think it is her because I don't hang around to many preppy girls," Dana said. I was glad she was used to herself.

"Then do we know where he is at?" Chloe asked.

"Why?" I asked. Next thing I saw Dana and Chloe were at the door. Dana was running to clean her face.

Dana cam out of the bathroom. "We have to go pay him a visit," Dana said.

Nicole looked scared.

**Chase POV**

I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw.


	9. Starting of Problems

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 8**

**Starting of problems**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Chase POV**

I ran my hand through my hair. It was less then half an inch . I got scared. I looked in the mirror. Logan was smiling.

"Nice right?" he asked.

"Sure," I said through a fake smile.

I got up and watch my curly locks fall to the ground. I would have cried if Logan was here.

"Come on dude," he said walking to the door.

"Where?" I asked still looking at my fallen hair.

"To go see how the chicks like you hair,"Logan answered.

"But I have a girlfriend," I told him.

"And?" he asked.

"These are the reason why you would never have a girlfriend," I told him.

"I sure do have a lot 'friends that are girls' through" Logan said quoting the friends that are girl part with his fingers.

"I love Zoey," I told him.

"So what," Logan said.

"You wouldn't understand," I told him.

" Yes I would," Logan roared back.

"Who you loved in the school?" I asked madly. I was mad about how short he cut my hair really.

"Dana," he said softly.

"Then why ain't you with her," I asked. It make sense if they were together. When I spoke to Zoey she said that Dana did like Logan.

"It doesn't matter," He told me. He sat down on my bed and looked up to the sky like he was some where else.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't tell her why I couldn't be with her. I didn't tell her. So she said that there cold never be an us. As friends or whatever else," he told me.

"Why couldn't you be with her?" I asked.

Was he afraid to admit how he felt like I was. It can't be because he already kissed her. He just can't go out with her? That makes no sense.

"If I go out with I will end up hurting her," he said looking down.

"How?" I asked. I was lost on this one.

"She is something special Chase. She is different," He said softly. "She is perfect and deserves someone great and is kind to her. That won't lie to her and look at other girls and be around other girl. . .and kiss other girls. Someone not like me," he yelled. It seemed like was yelling at himself.

"You don't have to be like that. Logan are you okay?" I asked him.

"Your right," he said like he saw the answer to his problems. "I am fine," he said getting up and walking to the door. He looked back at me. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," I said walking to the door.

**Nicole's POV **

My heart felt like it was going to stop.

"Please don't do this," I begged to Dana and Chloe.

Dana look back to me.

"Fine," she said.

"Okay," Chloe gave in.

"Thank you," I said and hugged them.

Chloe laughed and Dana puffed.

"Lets just go to see him," Chloe said.

"Why?" I asked.

"What is he doing now?" Dana asked.

"He is in baseball practice," I told her. "Looks so cute in his uniform. To bad it is only practice. He doesn't get to wear it for practice."

"So we are going to sit on the benches and cheer him on?" Zoey asked.

"Yea," Chloe answered.

"And see if he comes to Nicole," Dana added.

"How do they do that?" Zoey asked me in a whisper so they would her.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Finish each other sentences," Zoe explained.

"I don't know. They knew each other for a long time, I guess."

**Next chapter is going to be crazy! Trust me. Glen going to be in it. Chase and his new looks is going to get him into trouble with Zoey. Dana will see Logan. What would she do? What would he do?**


	10. My new boyfriend

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 9**

**My New Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Zoey POV**

Here we all were. Dana and Chloe was were walking ahead of Nicole and me. I was thinking about Chase. I can't wait for our date. I wonder what I am going to wear. By this time we were getting close to the baseball practice. I looked over to Nicole. She seemed fine. We were getting closer. I could hear the cheering of the other girls.

"So we are here," Dana said while turning around.

We sat on the benches. By now Nicole looked pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Sure I am fine," Nicole said through a fake smile. I smiled back trying to give her courage.

Glen looked up to the benches. A kid threw a ball to him. It hit him on his head. We all started to laugh. He look embarrassed.

"Coach I am taking a five minute break," I heard Glen yell.

"Okay," the guy said.

He walked over to us. Nicole eyes seemed to jumped out of her head.

"Hey ya," Glen said.

"Hey," we all responded expect Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole," he said while looking at her with a caring face.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Are you okay Nicole? You look sick," Glen asked her.

"I am fine," Nicole said while bits of reds stated to appear in her skin.

"That is good. I wouldn't want you to be sick," Glen said with a smirk.

Nicole smiled. I heard a familiar voice. It was Chase. I turned and saw Logan with a boy that looked like Chase but he didn't have his cute bushy hair. I turned my head back. Then back again. It was Chase!

"Guys, is that Chase?" I asked to make sure.

"Yea. Logan gave him a haircut," Glen told us.

"He looks nothing like the pictures," Chloe said.

"I think Logan did a good job," Nicole said.

"Well that jerk sure is helping him to learn to play with girls hearts just as well. Just look at them," Dana said. "I hate Logan," she said under her breath.

Glen looked a her. He was confused. This wasn't what he heard yesterday from Dana.

I looked at my boyfriend. He was with Sam and Erica. Sam couldn't have been more over him. Logan wasn't even looking at Erica. Something is really wrong with Logan.

I got up and walked over to him. Dana chased after me.

"Don't do nothing stupid Zoe," Dana told me.

"Don't worry I am not you," I whispered.

Dana didn't have time to respond to my remark.

Chloe stood with Nicole on the benches.

"Hey Chase," I said.

He jumped.

"Hey guys," he said.

Dana nodded her head at them. She didn't look at Logan but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Chase can. . . ," I started.

"Zoey we need to talk," Chase said.

I felt something was wrong. Something bad was going to be said. I felt to tears coming out. I felt my throat closing in. I just nodded my head. My mouth didn't seemed to work. We walked in silence. We got behind the benches. By now all my friends where looking at us worried faces. Logan was still looking at Dana. Sam and Erica had gotten up and left to go talk to some other guys.

"Chase, what was that about?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Look Logan give me a haircut and I feel new. Like I should start fresh," Chase said.

"Okay," I said with a smile. "I like you bushy hair better," I told him.

"I am trying to talk to you about something important. Don't change the subject. You know what this means Zoey, right?" Chase asked.

"You know I like it better when you call me Zoe not Zoey," I whined cutely. I knew where this was going. I wasn't going to let it.

"Zoey. I can't go out. . .," I stopped him.

"No. No. No," I said in whisper as the tears started to come out. My head was moving. I turned around to see Dana slapping Logan in the face.

"Zoey. Stop it. It is for the better," Chase said.

"You told me you loved me," I said.

"I do. I am going to hurt you so I can't be with you," he told me.

"Don't use Logan's dumb lines," I yelled at him.

"How do you know it was his line?" he asked me.

"You're spending enough time with him," I told.

"Whatever. Bye," Chase said and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm.

"Chase," I said softly. I felt my friends beside me.

"Zoe let go," Nicole said.

"He is not worth it," Dana said.

"Don't make it into a big thing," Chloe said.

I let go of him. I ran all the way home without looking back once.

Chase just loss me for good. He is going to see it I thought. _Then we could go back out._ No! He hurt me. He is not your boy friend he dumped you_! I know! I don't like this new Chase. I love the old brushy hair kid. Next time I see Logan I am going to kill him. _What about Chase? _Ask him out? _No!

I got to my room. I sat down. I cleared my head. I hate fighting with myself.

* * *

**Don't worry Zoey and Chase fans. I am a fan too. This isn't the end for them. Chase soon will realized how dumb he was. **


	11. Deals and Plans

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 9**

**Deals and Plans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**This part is about 3 hours later from the last chapter. Chase stood there flirting with girls. Zoey was in her room crying will the girls tried to talk to her. **

**Chase's POV**

It was around 7:30 when me and Logan got home. Logan kept telling me I was wrong and stupid to break up with Zoey but what does he know? The whole time we were there he hardly talked to any girl. When I asked him way when we left he something about Dana. Who cares. Michael came in around 8 o'clock.

"You hair! It not bushy no more. How? Why?" Michael screamed.

"Today earlier. I wanted a change," I answered. "How was tennis practice?" I asked him after.

"Well the girl came really late. She told me she had some girl troubles with a friend. Then she took me on for some one on one and saw how bad I was. So she started to teach me how to play. Then around 5 o'clock I asked her out to dinner. She was like cool. So we walked to some place. I got her number and another date on Wednesday. Maybe her, me, you, and Zoe could double date" Michael said.

"When I am going to meet this girl? Me and Zoe broke up," I told him.

"She dumped you?" Michael asked as he sat down look very sad for me.

"No. I dumped her," I told Michael.

"Okay. Who are you and what did you do with the real Chase. The one who loves Zoey Brooks for ever?" Michael said not believing me.

"It is true. You could asked anybody. She made a big scene. She ll yelling a me. Like why Chase. It was so stupid. I am sure half our grade saw," I told him. I was laying in my bed.

"What...jerk...she...crying," Michael was lost for words words.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Chase for how long did I have to put up with you talking about her. Talking in your sleep about her. Doing little adventures around P.C.A to find out stuff about her. Hearing how much you loved her. Now that you got one little haircut that was well over do you think you could act like Logan would?" Michael said calmly at me but was very mad.

"Logan kept telling me I was wrong," I told Michael closing my eyes not wanting to hear what he has to say.

"For once Logan was right," was all Michael said. He got up and walked to the door. He turned around. "Man your gonna regret this," Then he left.

**Zoey's POV**

I was laying on my bed. I told everyone to leave at 5 after Chloe left around 4 o'clock. I look over to the clock said 8:00. I was sleeping before. I kept having the same nightmare. Chase walked up to me and told me it was over. I was begging him not to. Everyone turned to me and was laughing. Some of it was true. No one laugh at least I think.

I liked Chase for I don't know how long how can he just say it like that. It was all Logan's fault. It wasn't Loan's fault that he broke up with me. Logan wasn't forcing him, too. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who!" I yelled.

"Chloe," Chloe answered.

"Nicole," Nicole answered.

"Me," Dana said.

I walked up and got the door.

"Hey," I said sadly.

"Hey I just got back. How are you feeling," Chloe.

"Better," I answered.

"What were you doing," I asked her while going back to my bed.

"Tennis then dinner," she answered.

"How about the rest of you?" I asked.

"I was on the beach by myself," Dana answered.

"I was in the Lounge watching T.V," Nicole said.

"Who were you eating dinner with?" I asked Chloe.

"Some guy. He is so funny. I let you guys meet him soon," Chloe answered.

Just then Michael came running through the door.

"Zoey I just heard," He said really fast but stopped when he saw Chloe.

"Hey tennis buddy," Chloe smirked.

"Hey yourself," Michael answered in a flirting voice.

"Michael is the boy you went to dinner with?" Dan asked really loud.

"Yeah. You know him?" Chloe asked confused.

"He is like our best friend because him and Chase are best friends,"Nicole explained.

"Yea Zoe I came here to see how you were feeling. I couldn't be in the same room with that guy. I couldn't even believe he dumped you," Michael said with hate in his voice.

"I know. I was so sad," I told Michael.

"Do you know why?" he asked.

"I don't really know. Something about he was a new person. Like he should start fresh and new," I told them.

"Sounds like Logan," Nicole said.

"I know," I second.

"It wasn't Logan's fault," Dana said protecting him.

"How do you know that?" Chloe asked.

"Did any of yous see when I slap Logan?' she asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Yes," Chloe second.

"No. I was looking at Glen, he has the cutest birthmark on his nose," Nicole said.

"Anyway I slap him and I told him it was all you fault if Chase dumps Zoey because I had a feeling he was. Then he said he never told him to. He knows it would a big mistake if he does. He knows how it feels to not be with the one you love," Dana said.

"He was so talking about you at that last part, Dana," Nicole yelled.

"And when I told Chase to stop following Logan's way he said Logan kept telling him he was wrong," Michael added.

"Logan helped by giving him that haircut," I said. Chase didn't want to break up with me I said lying to my self.

"Zoe you can't blamed Logan for what happen. You can't blame yourself because it wasn't your fault. It was Chase's. He is the only one to blame," Dana said defending Logan.

"I don't know," I said. 'There must be something wrong with me," I said whining.

"No there is not," Chloe said.

"Trust me, Zoe your the same girl Chase fell for," Michael said while putting his hand around Chloe.

"Soon he is so going to realize his mistake," Nicole said.

"That makes me think of a plan," I shouted.

"What?" Dana said.

"Okay. Chase is going to start wanting me back if he really like me. So we are going to wait. Michael is going to give your information when he is thinking about me. Everywhere he goes he is going to hear my name or see me. Then he is going to want me back. He is going to have to work for it. Where he goes near one of you are going to talk about how much I hate him now. So then he is bond to do something really crazy to get me," I said.

"I don't know if I should. That be like ratting him out," Michael said. "He is my best friend for so long."

"Please," Chloe whispered in his ear. "For me," she begged.

"Fine," he said.

"We are going to need Logan," I said looking at Dana.

"No we we don't. Please no," Dana begged.

"What makes you guys think I am going to help you anyway?" Logan asked pushing back the door.

Dana jumped back a bit. Then she rolled her eyes and looked away.

**Dana POV**

God that jerk scared me. With his sexy eyes and his cute smirk. Look away Dana, I told myself. I did. I rolled my eyes.

"What make you think I wouldn't go and tell him," Logan said with an evil smirk.

"We will do anything," Nicole begged.

"I am mad at al of yous. Zoey slapped me earlier and called me a pig. Nicole slapped me even harder and called me a jackass. Zoey said I was rotten, nasty, evil boy. Then Nicole told me I had to feelings for others. Then Chloe told me I was disrespectful. She didn't slap me. She threw water at me. Then later on in the day Dana slapped me. Why should I do anything for yous?" Logan asked

"We will do anything,"Nicole said a gain.

"Or give you anything," Chloe added.

"A date with Miss Cruz," he said.

Oh My GOD. There was no way I am going out with this guy.

"Nope," I said.

"Please," Zoey begged.

"No. I don't want to go on this a stupid date with a guy that I hate," I yelled.

"That is not what you said yesterday," Logan said with an evil grin.

I went to attack him. Chloe and Nicole held me back. How could he use my feelings out in the open like that?

"Fine. I am sorry Dana. Now would you say yes to the date?" Logan asked.

"Nope. You are still a jackass," I said.

"Please. I be nice," Logan said.

"Fine. It has to be only an hour," I said.

"No. I was planing a 3 hour date through," Logan whined.

"Nope," I said.

"Then I get a kiss," Logan said.

"If I like that date you get a kiss on the check,"I told him.

"No good. I want a kiss. A real kiss. Or I go and tell Chase," Logan blackmailed.

"Dana," the three girls whined.

"A tap kiss," I said.

"Deal," Logan said.

"Deal,"I repeated.

I was really happy to go on this date. I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it. I still like Logan with all my heart. I got to find out why he can't be with me. Is there something wrong with me? What I am going to wear. I need to think.

"I am leaving," I said walking out the door.

I needed to go shoot some hoops. That calms me.


	12. The Date

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 12**

**The Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Dana POV**

I walked back in the room.

"Are you coming Logan?" I asked.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Our date," I said.

"What? Shooting hoops?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"I was thinking a fancy dinner. Then a midnight stroll," Logan said very slyly.

"I was thinking now or never," I said. I looked at my cellphone. "You have 55 minutes left. I think we are going off to a good start cause you aren't in a hospital, _yet_" I said harshly.

"Fine," Logan said madly.

"You are going on a date _like that_?" Nicole asked.

"Umm...yea. Seeing I don't really want to go on a date," I answered.

Logan seemed sadden by my remark.

"Dana you can't go like that," Zoey said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The bet (c**hapter 5 Dana POV**)," Zoey reminded me.

"What bet?" I asked.

"The one that said you have to wear anything beside sneakers," Nicole explained.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because in the middle of basketball season me and Nicole found a whole suitcase filled with some the cutest shoes," Zoey said.

"You mom right?" Chloe asked.

Chloe knew my mom. Maria Cruz _a model._

"Yep," I answered.

"I never heard about your mom," Logan said.

"Cause I don't like talking about her," I answered rudely.

"Oh," Logan said.

"I don't know why not," Chloe remarked.

"Clo. Shut it," I snapped.

"Fine," she said.

"Is there like some big secret or something?" Zoey asked.

"Yes. It stays a secret," I said.

"Come on Dana . What so wrong? Are you scared to see what we think?" Nicole asked.

"No I am not scared," I responded.

"Then talk," Zoey demanded.

They had me backed in a corner. I am never scared. I wasn't now.

"Fine. She was a top model. She loves all that girlie stuff. Then she got married. Had two kids. She is the spokesperson, founder, and CEO of Model Global Palace," I said fast. That wasn't the whole truth not even Clo knows the truth.

"That is the best model business around,"Nicole gushed out.

"That is where my dad gets all the models that want to be actors or just to posse in scenes and stuff," Logan said.

"Anyway. I got to go," I said.

I looked though my shoes to find a pair of sandals that I might plat basketball in.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell us that?" Nicole asked.

"No reason. My mom is so well girlie. That is not me," I said.

Chloe coughed. I glare at her. She knew the _some_ of truth.

"So why have all these shoes?" Zoey asked.

"She loves to see me in them. She thinks I am going to take over her business someday," I said.

"Can you get me a jr. modeling job? I would love it," Nicole asked

"Me too," Logan said. "The magazines would be blessed to have me in them," Logan said.

"Right," I said while I changed my shoes. "Lets go," I said.

Logan followed me out.

"Hold on. Our date start rights now. Back there didn't count," Logan said.

"Fine. I will only add on a extra 15 minute which leaves us at 45 minutes total," I said.

He open the dorm house door to a chill wind. The clouds had swallowed the sun form earlier. It looked like the day that we kiss...

"Are you sure to want to do this now?" Logan asked.

"Yep," I said.

When we got to the basket ball court I told Logan to go the basketball shed to get a basketball.

"It is locked!"he yelled.

I walked over and looked at the door. It was locked with a padlock. I took a bobby pin off my hair and picked it.

"Where do you learn this stuff?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I pulled out a basketball.

"Come on," I said. He followed me to the basketball court.

"Let me play for your heart," Logan said.

"We are so not doing a Love and Basketball scene," I told him with a smirk.

"Find," he said passing it back. I shot and made it.

"Check it," I said. "1,0"

He passed it back. I fake a left and went right. He was faster than me and got in front of me. I turned around and got away and shot and made it.

"Check. Again," I said. "2,0"

He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me how a daughter of a supermodel acts rude, could basketball, and pick locks," Logan asked.

I rolled my eyes as I dribbled the ball out. He got right near my ear and whispered in it.

"It turns me on," he whispered.

I froze. He stole the ball and shot it.

"Check," he said. "2,1"

I passed him the ball. He dribbled up. He looking me right in the eyes. I walked up to him. Acting like I was going to kiss him and stole the ball. He got in front of me and tried to take it. He pushed forward. I was going to fall back. I saw Logan trying t stop me. He put his hands under my head so I wouldn't get hurt. We fell. He was on top me me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Logan said.

I felt his breath. I felt his fast paced heart beat. I knew mine had to have been the same. He leaned in. The rain poured down hard and heavy. At first it burned my skin. Then it became cool and refreshing. It woke me up from this daze.

"Get off of me," I said.

I got up and I started to walk off the basketball court.

"When will you every stop running?" he scream at me.

"When you are really for me to run in to your arms. Then I will stop running," I screamed.

"I am am ready," he yelled back at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

Earlier he said that he had a reason that he couldn't tell me why he couldn't be with me. I didn't care if it was raining or how hard it was raining. I needed to know what are his reasons. I had a feeling that he was going to say it now.

"If thought that if I was to go out with you I was going to hurt you," Logan shouted.

I realized I was still halfway across the court very far form Logan.

"Why would you hurt me?" I asked.

I walked over to him. I stood straight in front of him. I made sure our eyes connected. He was going to tell me why. I had to be sure he was telling the truth.

"You are something special babe. You are different form any other girl I ever liked. You are prefect in everything you do. You deserve someone who is kind to you. Someone who has time for you. Someone who won't lie. A guy that wouldn't be around other girls and flirt with them or. . . . kiss them. I am not known as the loyal type. You need a loyal guy. Someone that isn't me," he said.

Logan said while looking in my eyes. He made me blush so much during that speech. I wanted to look away sometimes but I didn't. I let Logan see the effect he had on me. Something I wouldn't normally do.

"Why couldn't that guy be you?" I asked.

"It first I thought I couldn't but know I am sure it could," Logan said.

I smiled. He smiled back. Wait Logan smiled.

"I still owe you that kiss," I said.

I kissed him. I wrapped my hands around his neck. For the second time in two day we kiss in the rain. It felt even better the first time. The earth was as quiet as it was before. Passion filled the air. I felt every single raindrop that touch me. They seemed like they were going to slow. Like time frozen once more for me and Logan. This time fireworks rang through my head. His hands cupped my face. We pulled back for air. Our foreheads leaned into each other. His hands still on my face. Logan smiled once more. He kissed the top of my head. We walked back to the dorm really slow. Still letting the rain hit us.

"Dana, I think I am ready for love," he said.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Humm. . . " I said.

"Dana," Logan pouted.

"Fine. You know what that means?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"No other girls," I said.

"I forgot about that. Maybe this is not a good idea," Logan said.

I began to storm off. He came up behind me and pick off the ground. He put me back on the ground with a little laugh.

"I was playing," he whispered in my ear.

He kissed my neck. I turned around. I slapped him hard on his arm.

"I am sorry," Logan said with other laugh.

I pouted.

"We have to head back. We are going to get sick after all this time we spend out here. Zoey is going to kill me if you get sick," Logan said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I won't let her," I told him.

"Nice to know," he said.

Next thing I knew he was carrying me bridal style back. I protested at first. After a while I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked.


	13. The Plot

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 13**

**The Plot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Dana POV**

"Okay Logan put me down," I yelled.

We were both wet and had huge smiles on our face. We were inside of my dorm house and outside room 101.

"Gladly, because you were getting heavy," he said with his old smirk.

I glared at him.

He smiled at me and walked up to me.

"I hate you," I lied.

"I love you, too" he replied.

He position his face for a kiss. Then the door opened.

"You guys are back! You guys are wet! Why are you wet? Did I interrupt something? Were you going to kiss? Oh My God! How was your date? Are you going out? Why are you out there, still? Are you guys in love," Nicole said fast. I heard her speak faster before and it is scary.

I turned my neck madly. I give her raised eyebrows with a fake smile and that anyone could tell through. This wasn't a pretty face. It hurt me to make it. My head was in pain at this angle. I could tell Nicole noticed because she motioning the others over while stepping back. They were all still they. I bet they were talking about the plan.

"Come in. We are starting stage one in Zoey's plan," Michael said.

I was pulled in more likely to say yanked in. They took seats on the floor. I followed after getting two towels. One for me and one for Logan. He was seated on the floor. He motion for me to sit in-front of him. I did what he said. He dropped his towel and took mine. I was going to protest. Then he started to dry my hair for me. He left his hair there to get dried nastily by the air. He choose to play with my hair then to take care of his own. I know how much he loves his hair. I looked up to Zoey who was looking down at this and smiling. She coughed.

"Okay, she said.

She was standing up in-front of the easel she had put out. She had a black and red marker.

"Stage one," she wrote and said. "Chase will not forget me," she just said while looking at us. "Right now he is inside his room we could asume," she while flipping the paper back. She drew a rough copy of his room. "Michael and Logan, what do yo u think he be doing when you guys get it."

"Well he is usually on his bed writing in his journal about well. . . you," Michael said.

We all saw the sadness and look of hurt on her face. It was as clear as it could be.

"I doubt he is going to do that now. So he is either just laying down or watching t.v," Logan said.

She turned and marked two 'x's with red. She drew two arrows coming form the door to both places. She flipped the paper again. She headed it with **"Actions Against".**

"We need to brainstorm ideas to make him miss me," she said.

"Well get him mad by telling him that they saw you with someone else," I said.

"But, if he asks around the people will tell him no," Chloe said.

"Anyway that is for stage 2," Zoey said.

"They could talk about how good you look. About how you are not missing him. Or if you want to go the guilty way tell him you cried for hours,"Nicole said.

"I think the guilty way because if the Chase we know always had a kind heart," I said. "You could do both."

She wrote both. **Looked good and make him guilty.**

"True. But I am not saying Zoey looked good," Logan said.

He was done with my hair now. I walked on my knees behind and sat down. I got the towel and stated to dry his hair.

"One of us have to," Michael pointed out. "You be the one to say so cause you always walk in the room talking about how some girl looks."

Logan glared at Michael. I punch Logan in the back, not to hard. Then I looked at Michael and he realized his mistake.

"Mostly about you," Michael said.

"Better be,"I mumbled.

"Anyway, I do it then," Logan said.

I continue to dry his hair as he held his back in pain. I swear I didn't hit him hard.

"What else?" Zoey asked.

"ummm... well. Party!" I yelled.

"What?" Nicole and Chloe asked.

"You get dress up really nice and good. Chase wouldn't come because he doesn't want to go to "your" party. Then his friends call him to tell him how good you look and he comes down. You are going to be with alot guys. Then he realizes what he is missing," Dana said.

"I get you. It is looking good, jealousy, and revenge all on one night," Nicole said.

"And if things work out you get him back that night," Chloe added.

"So then we have it on Friday," Zoey said. "Until then where ever Chase goes he is going to hear my name."

She threw us each a walkie talkies. Mine was red, Logan had a black one, Nicole had pink, Chloe had a light blue, Michael had a dark blue, and Zoey had a white one.

"If you spot him tell the us. Then go up to him and talk about me. Or you could talk about me next to him," Zoey said.

"Flyers for the party could have your picture on it. So everywhere he goes he will see a flyer," Michael said.

"I like it," Zoey said.

"Can I do the flyer," Chloe asked.

Sure," Zoey said.

"Can I help, Chloe?" Nicole asked.

"Umm.. sure," she said.

"We got to go Michael it is getting late," Logan said.

He and Michael stood up. I stood up, too.

"Bye Michael," Chloe said while giving him a sweet kiss.

"Let me walk you to your dorm," Michael said

"Sure," Chloe replied with a smile.

With that they both left.

"Okay. Bye babe," Logan said with a smile.

He kissed me quickly on the lips. I pulled him into a deeper kiss after we parted. I swear I saw him blush. He left and Looked back at me.

"See you later," he said. He closed the door.


	14. The Want

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 14**

**The Want**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Zoey's POV**

I stood awake in my bed. A horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling of being a low and disgusting person roamed my head. Why wouldn't Chase want to be mine? Why is he running from my love? Where is my best-friend, my soul-mate, my boyfriend at? Can I get him back?

A single tear rolled my cheek. As pain and sadness enter my body for uncountable time once more. The urge I once had to get up before soon sunk in to a unreachable part of my soul. Then my body shot up when my arms felt as if they were yanked out of my body. It was Dana getting me up in her rough way.

"Zoe don't cry over that cold hearted pig," Dana demanded. I knew it was her way of being kind.

I knew she was right. My momma always told me to never cry only a silly boy. This was no regular boy. HE is the one for me. I know it. Well the old Chase used to be.

"You don't understand. I am not even crying," I said.

"What is that?" she asked with her I-told-you-so face pointed to my tear.

I wiped it away as fast as I could.

"It is nothing," I said.

"Girl, you better get your butt out of bed," she said.

"Dana," I whined.

"She is right," Nicole said. "Dana I called Chloe she said she will be in here in 20 minutes," Nicole said.

I looked at both of them. I noticed both of them were dressed. At 7 o'clock when the school bell rings at 8:45. For Dana that is a big thing. Why is Chloe coming so early?

"Why is Chloe coming?" I asked.

"You will see. Just go take a shower," Nicole said and began to usher my to gather my stuff and leave the room.

* * *

When I came back I was a bit afraid to open the door. I know how Dana felt when Nicole and I had gotten her ready for her date two days ago. That was the day Chase and I had become official and the day we plan our date. I stepped inside unknown of what to expect.

Chloe was there already. Dana was on the computer IMing someone. Nicole and Chloe were talking about what I was to wear. Chloe wore tight black knickers with a baggy bright yellow t-shirt. She wore black sneakers with bight yellow out lining. She wore her hair in pig tails. Early I didn't take notice to what Dana and Nicole were wearing. Looking now I am surely surprised. Nicole had on a summer wide flare yellow dress. She had blown out her hair. Dana outfit surprised. She had straighten her hair. She wore a yellow halter top. She had on baggy black cargo pants. Isn't it odd that Dana is wearing yellow knowing that it is Logan's favorite color. I wonder who she is talking to? I bet it is Logan.

"Zoey!" Nicole rushed to the door and hugged me.

Dana just turned around to see me and turn back to the computer.

"Come on in. We were just deciding on your outfit," Chloe explain.

"Let me guess yellow?" I asked. They were all wearing yellow.

"No. Orange! You see we are wearing the same color but you can't because you need to stand out," Nicole explain to me.

"I know why I am wearing yellow. I didn't plan it with these girls," Dana said while looking in the mirror.

Chloe walked over to her. "For Logan," she sang. "To impress him. What is with the hair, D?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't care what he thinks. I dress the way I want. Not for him. I just wanted a change for my hair," Dana said.

"Right. So you don't care what your boyfriend thinks about you?" Chloe asked.

"Clo shut up," Dana said facing her.

"Come on D I am just playing. I just want you to admit that you do care what he thinks," Chloe said.

Dana glared at her. "You know me better than everyone. So you already know I know I would never say that," Dana said.

"Anyway. Dana you need to wear high heels or sandal or pumps. You know anything but sneakers," I said.

"Fine," she said changing to yellow pumps.

"Okay. Back to Zo," Nicole said.

"You are wearing this," Chloe said.

She showed me an orange shirt. It had a deep v neck. With arms that flowed and the part that goes around the stomach area was tight. Then it flowed again after then the waist area. The shirt had a very sexy appeal.

"With what?" I asked.

"These pants," Nicole said.

They were white jeans.

"These shoes," Dana said.

She held up orange pumps.

"None of the things you showed me are mine," I said.

"We know. The shirt is mine," Chloe said.

"The jeans are mine," Nicole added.

"The shoes are mine," Dana finished.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"Umm, you better get changed," Chloe said. "It is 7:30. We have to be down by 8 if we want to met the boys," she said.

"The boys?" I asked.

"You know the boys that we eat lunch with everyday," Nicole.

"Chase?" I asked.

"Yep. Logan said he was going. Logan said that when he told Chase that you were coming Chase said I knew the girl couldn't keep her hands off of me. Then he started to laugh. When Michael asked why he was laugh he said that Chase said he was remembering how funny yesterday was when Zoey made a big scene. Zoey, Chase better change by Friday cause if he don't I might just have to kill him. He talks more crap than Logan used to," Dana said.

I think the girl was more mad than me. Sure it hurt. I know this is not the Chase I know. So where is he? Sure he looked good with his haircut. To me he always looked good. Before he looked cute now he looks sexy. His piecing green eyes seem to stand out even more.

"Are you sure it is good to see him now?" I asked.

"Yes. You are going to look super cute with this outfit. You got the perfect body shape for it," Nicole.

"Sure," I said.

I guess I got to get ready.

**

* * *

Chase POV**

I got up at 7:15 I was feeling extra sexy today. I stood up and looked in the mirror. Logan was on the computer. I think he is talking to Dana. He is so whopped. It is kinda funny. It reminds me of when I used to be like that with Zoey. Zoey. . I removed the thought of her from my head.

"Dude what time is it?" Michael asked while getting up.

"Around seven twenty," I said.

"We have to go eat at 8 with the girls," Logan said.

"With Chloe?" Michael asked nearly jumping.

"Yea, sure," Logan said.

"Yes!"Michael shouted.

Great other whooped one.

"With Zoey?" I asked calm.

"Yes," Logan said.

"I knew the girl couldn't keep her hands off of me," I said. Then I began to laugh.

"Why you laughing?" Michael asked me

"I was just remembering how funny yesterday was when Zoey made a big scene," I answered.

Michael and Logan exchanged looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. I am changing the topic. So I guess I am going to met Chloe," Chase said.

"Yep," Mike reposed.

"That was the one you were going to kiss yesterday Logan?" I asked.

Logan gave me a death glare. It was so funny.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Before I knew you and her had a thing," Logan defended himself.

"How about Dana?" Michael asked.

"When me and her were going through our problems," he said.

"So do you still like her," Michael asked.

"I never liked her," Logan said.

"So why did you try to kiss her?" Michael asked.

Michael was getting mad. While Logan was calm in the computer chair.

"She was hot," Logan said.

"So she is still hot. You are you still going to try to kiss her?" Michael asked.

"No. One. She is one of my girlfriend's best-friend. Two. She is one of my best-friend's girlfriend," Logan answered. "Wait. Are you guys official?" Logan asked.

"No. Hopefully today," Michael answered. "I am sorry I was getting mad dude," Michael apologized.

"No worries," Logan said.

Michael and Chloe official. I remember when me and Zoe became official.

**

* * *

Flashback**

Zoey came out of breath running into my arms laughing. She kissed me lightly She had called me to met her earlier.

"What happen?" I asked her.

She looked a mess.

"Nothing. I had to run away from Nicole,"she said laughing.

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't want them to know that I was meeting you. Dana took the hint but Nicole didn't. Dana is a bit nervous about some date so I just think she wanted to be alone," she explained.

"What date?" I asked. I know Logan has been nervous for something lately.

"I can't tell. Best-friend's code," Zoey said.

"I thought I was was your best-friend to?" I asked.

"I was hopping you wanted to be more," Zoey lowly and mumbled but I caught it.

"I do. Listen Zoe. I know we got the date on Wednesday and stuff. I was kinda hopping that by them you will be my girlfriend," I said fast.

She jumped into my arms and kissed me. "Yes," she whispered.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Dude, you there," Michael asked.

"Yea," I said and sat down.

I really do miss those kisses I thought. I slightly touched my lips.


	15. Grapes, Cheesy Lines, Three times

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 15**

**Grapes, Cheesy Lines, Three times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Zoey's POV**

I know this is such a mistake. We shouldn't be doing this. But the girls were right. This outfit did look good on me. Orange really made me glow. You had to see Chase's face when I came to the table. Priceless. We are all here. We all sat down at the circle table. It was Dana, Logan, Chloe, Michael, me, Nicole, Chase, and back to Dana.

"So?" Dana asked.

It was really quiet. No one seemed to know what to say.

"We are having a party!" Nicole shouted.

That gain the attention of many of our fellow students.

"That is cool. What is the theme?" Chase asked.

"Zoey is single again!" Chloe said loudly.

"That is the theme. What, you need to have a party for her to met guys?" he asked with a laugh.

I felt my cheeks getting red. My eye were beginning to burn.

"No. She has gotten many offers to date so we decided to have a party. So she could talk and dance with most of them then she will choose," Dana said turning to Chase.

I think I saw Logan whispering in her ear getting her to calm down. I think she meant it when she said she might have to kill him. That is why I love my friends. They really know what to say when they are needed.

"Fine," Chase said.

Before silence took over again Glen came.

"Can I sit?' he asked Nicole.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

She leaned into me.

"Zoe I was supposed to call him but I forgot," she whispered.

"It will be okay. If he wasn't okay with it he wouldn't be here," I told here.

"You are right, thanks," she said.

"So I heard that you guys were having a party," Glen said.

"How you know?"Nicole asked with a confused face.

"You were kinda yelling it," he said.

"Oh yea I forgot," Nicole said.

Glen laughed at this. They continue talking for a while.

I glance at Logan and Dana. Logan moved his arm for the salt and touched Chloe's arm. Michael seemed to jump at this and glare at Logan. Logan looked at him and mouthed sorry. Dana looked mad about something. Then Logan put his hand around Dana. I looked at Michael and Chloe. Chloe said something in Michael's ear and he spilled his potato chips and turned red. Chloe was laughing at him. I looked at Chase. He seemed to be lost. He didn't touch his food. I threw a grape at him. Then I turned my head. I knew he looked up at me. I flet something hit me lightly. I looked up and to find Chase glaring at me. Then he smirked. I threw a grape back. Then he did, too. Chase and I were at a full grape fight. Soon the table fell silent and everyone was just watching us.

"I am out of grapes," I said lying. I had one under the table in my hand.

He nodded. He went to drink out of his juice. I threw my last real grape right into his cup of orange juice. He looked up to me, glaring. Yep I got good aim.

"Opps I guess I forgot one," I said and got up and left the table with my books and tray.

I knew the girls were laughing. I am unsure if the boys were, too. Chase stood glaring at me. One thing really puzzled me. He didn't speak to me once. I spoke to him but he just responded with body language.

**Dana POV**

Then Chase just stormed off. I don't think that ended well on Chase's part. Like I really care he hurt and ripped out one of my best-friends hearts. It is not like I show it a lot but I love my friends to death. Even Nicole. I wonder what she is up to with Glen. Just as I looked Nicole got up with Glen.

"Where ya going?" I asked.

"For a walk," she said.

"A walk? Yea right," Logan said in my ear.

"Shut-up," I told him.

He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on lets go for a 'walk'," Logan said with a wink.

"Oh please," I said and rolled my eyes.

I got up with my books and we started to walk.

"You know you want me," Logan said and stop walking. He turned to me. "The same way I want you," he said in my ear.

That made me smile. I think I blushed.

"Come on pretty boy," I said pushing him gently to keep walking.

"I don't get a kiss? I worked really hard on that line," Logan said.

"So now it is a line?" I asked.

"No. Yea. It is a line I made all by my self," Logan said.

"Oh. The big boy made a line all by himself?" I asked while sitting down in the sand and placing my books too.

"Yep," Logan said with a smile and sat next to me.

"In that case," I said.

I leaned over and kissed him. We pulled apart.

"You and me should wake up really early just to see the sun rise," Logan said.

"Okay, I am warning you I am not a morning person," I told him throwing my head back to avoid the rays from the sun.

"Oh, then maybe the sunset," Logan said looking at me weirdly.

"Seen it," I said.

"You never seen the sun rise?" Logan asked still looking at me the same way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Because you are so beautiful," he said.

"Another kiss for another cheesy line," I said.

I lean in and tap kissed him.

"You never seen the sunrise then?" Logan asking the question I didn't answer.

"Nope, never up early enough. I am more of a night person," I told him.

"It is really the same but yet different," he said.

"That made a lot of sense," I said sarcastically.

"I know like our hate-love relationship," Logan said.

"No. It was hate-love now it is more love-hate," I said looking at him.

"Talk about cheesy lines," Logan said.

I pouted. "I worked really hard on that," I said.

"Aww. Miss future Reese worked very hard. I guess she gets a kiss," Logan said and gave me a tap kiss.

Miss Reese? "Wouldn't it be Mrs. Reese?" I asked.

"I don't know I don't play attention in class," Logan said. "Does that mean you want to marry me?" Logan asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I love my last name. That is not going to change," I said.

"Okay. Dana Cruz- Reese," Logan said.

"I don't like it," I said.

Logan laughed.

"Why are we even talk about this?" I asked while getting up.

"I don't know. Maybe because it is the truth," Logan said following me up.

"Oh great. I have a clingy boyfriend," I said.

"Oh please," Logan said while we were walking off the beach. We walked in silence. "Really am I clingy?" he asked out of no where.

I laughed. I took his hand. "We have to get to class," I said.

**Nicole's POV**

Glen and I walked hand in hand around the school. We didn't really speak. He still hasn't asked me about calling him. Back at the table I was just informing him about all that has happen with Chase and Zoey. This was about our third time around the school.

I let out a laugh.

Glen gave me a raised eyebrow. Boy did he look cute. I mean so cute. Like to die for cute.

"I just realized that we walked around the school three times," I said.

"You're right," he said.

He stopped walking. He pulled me into his arms.

"Nicole this is really hard to say but I really like you," Glen said.

He went in to kiss me. Kiss Me? Kiss me! I froze. Then my cellphone rings and I answer it. It was Zoey.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," she said sadly.

"Whats wrong Zoe?" I asked.

"Chase. . . me had . . fight and," she said through tears or she was trying to hold them back.

"Okay. Where are you Zoe?" I asked.

"Lake," she said

She was trying to stay to one word answered so she wouldn't break down.

"Sorry Glen, I got to go," I said.

I threw my cellphone in my purse. I ran all the way to lake. To help my best friend.

**Nobody's POV**

Unknown to Nicole Glen stood mad. As he bag his fists into the school wall.

"How can I be so stupid it is clear to see that she doesn't like me," he said.

"Well then she must be stupid," a redhead who appeared from no where said.


	16. Nicole & Dana's Fights for Friendship

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 16**

**Nicole & Dana's Fights for Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Nicole's POV**

I got there Zoey was sitting on the grass. It looked like she was trying to hold tears back.

"Zoey! What are you doing?" I asked her.

"It is just that Chase and," Zoey said not making any sense.

"No you are wearing white jeans off the grass," I ordered.

She listened and walked to a bench. I took a seat next to my best friend.

"You called Dana and Clo?" I asked.

She nodded her head trying to say away from talking. Dana and Chloe came together in a fast walk.

"What happen?" Dana asked.

'I don't know' I mouthed.

Her and Chloe just nodded their heads at me.

"Listen Zoey we did you make-up really nice. . ." Chloe started.

"It be stupid to mess it up on some jack. . ." Dana started but I cut her off.

"Dana!" I yelled.

"It is the truth. Chase isn't wroth her time now. She could find herself a better man. Maybe one not so nasty," Dana said with an attitude.

"When you and Logan were having problems we never told you to forget about him because he was a jerk. God knows he is. So don't go telling Zoe to leave Chase because he has an attitude change. We all knew that under Logan acting like a jerk was a good man. Under Chase's new act he is an even better man. So stop telling her to forget him. You know the plan stick to it till Friday. Cause that is what friends are for!" I screamed at Dana. Somewhere in between I got up and went in her face.

Sure Dana and I get into our fights all the time but nothing like this one. I just had enough. I just let lose. When Dana finish being shock of how I stood up to her she went to speak but was cut off by Zoey.

"Please you guys no more fighting. You guys haven't forgot in days so lets not. So Nicole what happen between you and Glen?" Zoey asked.

She was trying to change the subject. I took the bait. I sat down on the bench. Zoey and Chloe followed me. Dana a little away but I am sure she could hear us.

"Well we were walking around the school. Then he told me he liked me and was going to kiss me but I had to go because Zoey called," I explained.

"Nicole!" Dana yelled.

"What did I do now?" I asked her.

"You just walked away from the kiss?" Dana said screaming.

"Yes," I said calmly.

"What is wrong with you? Now he is going to think that you don't want him," Dana said.

"No you are wrong. I said bye and sorry. . . I think," I said.

"Fine. You will see," she said crossing her arms.

Maybe. No, Glen said he liked me. He would understand.

"We have two minutes to get to homeroom!" Chloe yelled.

"Okay, we all look good. Happy faces. No crying over boys and no worrying over them. Okay. We are ready. Run!" I said.

**Dana's POV**

We arrived to class right on the bell. Lucky for us our homeroom teacher wasn't there. I wasn't breathing heavy I wish I could say the same for Nicole. Then I saw Glen sitting next to and flirting with some redhead. There were five empty seats. Zoey and Chloe took the two that were next to each other in the back. They were talking when we got there so I guess they wanted to finish their conversation. There were two seats next to each other in the back, too. The last seat was next to Logan. I could tell that he was saving it for me. I couldn't let Nicole sit by herself. You had to see the look on her face. Crushed. You really don't know how hard it was to pass up sitting next to her boyfriend. I followed Nicole to the back. I glance at Logan. He looked really mad. I deal with him later.

"Thanks for sitting with me. I guess you were right. I am so stupid. Why didn't I kiss him?" Nicole asked.

"You are welcome. I told you so is in timing now. I don't know why you didn't kiss him. I guess you didn't think," I said.

"Do you know her name?" Nicole asked.

"Who is the redhead?" I asked. She nodded. "No," I answered.

"Logan looks mad," she commented.

"I know. I deal with that later," I said.

Someone threw a note on my desk. I picked it up.

**Mad -Logan**

_You are such a cry baby -Dana_

I threw it back.

"Why are you going to start a fight with him," Nicole asked.

"Fun," I answered.

I got the note again.

**So?-Logan**

_Humm. . . I don't know. Nicole says I shouldn't fight with you. So no fighting until later. I talk to you after class or later- Dana_

"Why because Nicole said so?" Nicole asked.

"Really need to stop reading my notes," I said.

"Love notes?" she asked with a giggle.

**Love you babe-Logan**

_I know-Dana_

"You know he is going to get mad that you didn't say love you too," Nicole commented once again.

"And why do you think I do this?" I asked.

**Mad at YOU-Logan**

_Fine I love you-Dana_

"What you think of that Nicole?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She was looking at Glen. He was flirting with that redhead. His arm was around her neck. They were playing footsie under the table.

Nicole and Zoey liking guys who hurt them. Chloe and me happy. Some how we all have to be happy. Is that even possible?

**I see why you sat with Nicole? It is Glen and Sheryl?- Logan's**

"Ask him what he knows about them?" Nicole whispered.

I guess she is back to mine and Logan's "Love notes".

_What you know about them?-Dana_

While waiting for Logan's answer Nicole as tapping her foot on the floor. It finally came

**They used to go out. Then Glen dumped her for Zoey for that Dance. Remember when you stomp on my foot. (Good times, LOL). She started dating some other kid. That was the end of what I heard about them together. Rumor was he likes the girl sitting next to you.(Hi Nicole) I asked him yesterday and he confirmed the rumor true. Then when he sat with us in the morning I thought everything was good between them. I guess not. What did Nicole do on their "Walk"?-Logan. **

"Oh My God," Nicole whispered.

"I know my boyfriend gossips more then you," I said.

"No not that. I really mess things up. That is his ex," Nicole said.

"So?" I asked.

"It means he dated her already so he would and could do it again," Nicole.

True. It does mean he finds her datable and his type.

"Oh My God," Nicole said once more. Right now sitting next Logan sounds good.

"What?" I asked.

"It must have happen when I left after the almost kiss," Nicole whined. "Logan is a boy. Ask him what to do. Tell him I said hi," Nicole added.

_Nicole wants to know what to do. (She said Hi)- Dana._

**Frist talk to him and kept him away from Sheryl. Trust me she one of those get what I what girl-Logan**

_Thanks-Dana (Love you)_

**I know-Logan(Love you more)**

I pulled out my walkie talkie. Guess I have to use it for other plan too. Kept Sheryl away from Glen. What fun I get to do. (Sarcasm.) Why can't I have normal friends. Finally the homeroom teacher came. She had red eyes and looked tried. I bet because of a man. Then homeroom ended. Half the students rushed out of the class. I think they were taking this as an excuses to cut. She didn't care. She just put her head down. Ten students remained out of 19.


	17. Flyers

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 17**

**Flyers **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Dana's POV**

Wonder who stood? Nicole, Zoey, Chloe, Michael, Logan, Glen, Sheryl, Quinn, and me. One more student who I had no clue who he was. The only reason I stood was to be with Nicole. The only reason she stood was to keep an eye on Glen, I bet. The only reason he stood was because he was so caught up with Sheryl. I think Logan only stood for me because he he comes walking to me. Why Zoey and Chloe stood I don't have a clue. I am sure Michael stood for Chloe.

"Do what you want. Please don't brother me," the teacher said putting her head down.

I feel bad for her.

"Nicole go tell Zoey and Chloe the plan. I be there in a minute," I told Nicole before Logan had came.

She saw Logan and winked at me before going.

"Hey baby," Logan said he tried to kiss me but I turned my head.

"What did I do now?" he whined.

I just laugh.

"Tease," he said under his breath.

"If you have something to say, say it louder," I said.

"I love you," he said with a smirk.

I laughed again.

"What no I love you, too?" he asked.

"Come on," I ordered.

"No," he pouted.

I went to kiss him quickly. Logan turned that into a long kiss. A really long kiss.

"Logan," I said when we were done madly.

"Hey you kissed back," he said and pulled me to the rest of the gang.

We made the desk into one big circle. Chloe had a bunch of papers making flyers. I sat between Nicole and my boyfriend.

"You told them?" I asked.

"Yea," she said.

"Zoey. I forgot to ask you what was the story. Why did you call us?" I asked.

"Well, I went to the lake. Chase came. He started to yell at me. Telling me that made him look stupid and it was a waste of time to throw a party for me. Stuff like that," she said.

"God," I yelled.

"I know we all hate him, D" Chloe said.

I saw Nicole looking at Glen.

"Stop it," I ordered.

"What?" she asked.

"Looking," I said.

"It is kind of noticeable," Michael said.

"Thanks, I don't know why I just can't help it," she said.

"That boy back there is looking at Nicole," Logan said.

Nicole looked.

"Oh," she said.

I was very surprised. I mean the boy was cute. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. His tan was amazing and his lips were not to bad.

"Nicole, are you sick?" Zoey asked.

"No," she said and put her head down.

Chloe stop drawing and looked at me. I looked at Zoey who looked at Logan. Logan looked at Michael. Michael looked confused. We all started to laugh but Nicole. She looked up hurt wondering what we were laughing about.

"That boy is walking over," Logan whispered in my ear.

I glance he was right.

"I see. Do you think he could cheer her up?" I asked.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi," I said.

Logan pinched me. I turned around and glared at me.

"What?" he said.

"Don't do that," I told him.

"What?" he asked again.

"Logan," I glared.

He kissed me on my cheek. God he is so jealous.

"I am Josh," he said.

"Who cares," Nicole said.

"Nicole stop taking my lines," I said with a smile.

"She is a little sad," Zoey explained.

"Zoey," Nicole yelled at her.

"I could see," Josh answered.

"Because the boy. . ." Logan started.

"Shut-up. Stop talking about me like I am not here," Nicole yelled at him.

She stood up.

"Nice to meet you Josh. Now please get out of my way," Nicole glared at him.

I glare she can't do that. Glaring is my thing. She walked out of the class with her head high. That my girl. I smiled. She better not let Glen see her break. I got up to follow her. Zoey and Chloe stood up.

"Zoe I think it is best if you don't go," I said.

"But she is my best friend," Zoey argued.

"None of ya are going," Logan said.

"Why!" he yelled at him.

"Umm. . . because two people already went.

"Who?" he both asked.

"Two boys. Frist Josh next Glen," Logan explained.

"What?" we both asked.

I sat down. I am still going to find her. I just give her two minutes.

"Finish," Chloe said.

The flyer had four girls on the front. They all kinda of look like us. The one who look like me had a boy begging on his feet. I laugh seeing it looked like Logan. We each had guys at our feet. Nicole's looked like Glen. Chloe's looked like Michael. The one by Zoey stood out the most. It was clear who that was, Chase.

"Hey," Logan said while looking at this. "I don't beg," Logan said.

"Yea right," I said.

"Stop lying," he whined.

"I agree," Michel said.

"Come on lets go find a copier," I said.

I made a pass.

"Ms can you sign?" I asked the teacher.

"Sure," she said and signed the paper.

We all went leaving Sheryl waiting. Quinn still working on something. Michael and Logan mad.

"Chase would know what we are doing if he sees this," Zoey stated.

"So," me and Chloe both said.

"Oh God," Zoey said.

"Look," I said

It was Nicole with Josh. We went into the girls bathroom and left it open a bit to see.

"Look I know I don't know you but it looks like you could used some help,"he said.

"Look you are cute but. . ." Nicole started.

"No it isn't like that. I am Sheryl's ex. I want her back I know that you are the girl that Glen likes or used to. I don't know what is going on," he said.

"Oh. I messed up. He was going to kiss me after he told me he liked me but my friend had a problem and I rushed to see her. I just left him. That was today in the morning," Nicole spilled

"Oh. There is Glen. It looks like he came to find you," Josh said pointing to Glen.

Nicole looked. She looked nervous. She kissed Josh. Josh pulled back. Nicole whispered some thing and he nodded. Then he kissed her. What was going on. Glen came up to them and coughed. They pulled apart.

"Yes?" Nicole asked with no care.

She really reminds me of well me sometimes just the really girlie version.

"What is this?" Glen asked. "Why are you with my girl?" Glen asked Josh.

"She isn't your girl and you are with my girl," Josh told him.

"So you are using Nicky to get Sheryl mad?" Glen asked.

"You are using Sheryl," Josh asked.

"Come on Nicole," Glen said grabbing her arm.

Nicole pushed it off. She looked at him madly.

"Bye," she said.

I walked out the bathroom.

"Nicole. Come on we are making some copies," I said holding the flyers.

"K," she said.

She walked. More like strutted over to me. I heard Chloe laugh. Zoey giggle. I turned they were behind me.

"Oh let me see," Nicole said.

"Cute. Wait is that. . ."Nicole started pointing to the look a-like Glen.

"Yep," Chloe answered.

"So that is. . ." she started.

"Chase. Chase is here," my wakie talkie sounded.

It was Logan.

"He is in the class," Logan said.

I looked at Chloe. We ran to the copy room. We got there out of breath and laughing. No one was in the room. I saw boxes of tape and I took some.

"What are you doing?" Zoey whispered.

"We do have to put them around the hallways," I explained.

"Okay," Zoey said.

Chloe and Nicole were making copies in different bright colors like blue, pink, and yellow.

"Come on," I urged.

I gave Zoey tape and half the papers. I took Chloe with half the papers and one pack of tape. We began to post flyers around the hallways as fast as we could. We finish in record time with about 30 papers flyers that we decided to put outside later. We were at the door. 10 minutes left of first period and we walked inside. I went up to Chase and handed him a flyer.

"Hope you come," Nicole said from behind me with a smile.

Zoey walked up to Glen. She handed him a paper. "Hope you can make it," I heard Chloe say.

Chase looked at me like I had two heads.

"Logan you better get your girlfriend out of my face," Chase said and crumbled the flyer. 

Logan looked at hm like he was crazy. I saw Logan get really mad from the corner of my eye. I went straight into Chase's face.

"Or what?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," Chase said.

"Chase stop the bullshit act and never talk to my girlfriend like that again because I know what I would do to you. Chase I am not afraid to do it even if means I will get expelled," Logan said in Chase's face after he pulled me away from him.

I heard and felt the hate in his voice it scared me. I looked at Chase his face showed no difference. I looked down and saw his hand shaking. Logan put his hand around my waist and walked to Zoey and them. I felt safe. When we stopped he let go and sat on a desk. I sat on his lap. I love Logan so much. It is even funnier to tease him and watch whined about it. I rested my head into his chest. That got 'awws' and 'how cute' from the girls. I glared at them for ruining my moment. Logan just took my scowling face and kiss me. When we were done kissing my scowl became a smile. That earned a giggle from Nicole.

I looked back to Chase. He was talking to Michael. I think it was about Zoey.


	18. The heart before the party

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 18**

**The Heart Before the Party**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people.**

_I am getting bored with the story so I am skipping a lot of stuff I plan. Hopefully this is the third to last chapter. _

_**---------Zoey 101--------**_

**Chase's POV**

It is the day of those girls stupid party. God. I would rather die than go. I hate girls! I hate Zoey! I can't even flirt because of her. Everywhere I go I think of her. She is always there or being mention. I bet this is one of her plans. She always has plans and they are always good. So this has to be one.

Logan just walked in. He look at me with disgust. I know why. Ever since I threaten Dana he been mad at me. God he so hook on her. Yesterday they were on the phone till 1 o'clock. It was so mushy. I would think that is something me and Zoe would do. We have broke night once. That is when we were just friends. Our relationship turned out so different then I would have expected and wanted. It was friends to bestfriends to girlfriend and boyfriend to worst of enemies something I wouldn't have never wanted. I still don't want . I wish go back in time and start over. I know that is not possible. Maybe if I ask Quinn. No I have to live with my mistakes.

"So you going to the party," Logan asked with no emotion.

"No," I said.

I remained on my bed. I laid just looking above me.

"You ain't gonna watch your chick?" Michael asked coming form the bathroom.

"I don't have a 'chick'" I said.

"Yea you do. You know she rooms in 101. Nickname is Miss Perfect," Logan said.

"That is not her nickname," I said mad.

I hate when he calls her that. I don't mind it because she is perfect to me. I know Zoey minds it and that is why I don't let him call her that.

"Testy," Logan said.

He said it to Michael with an raised eyebrows. Michael nodded smiling.

"Well I saw her and she looks hot. If I was you I would go to make sure no guys try to get your women," Logan said.

"How did you see her?" I asked.

I don't believe him. I think the guys are part of the girls plan because they been having those walkie talkies and used them a whole lot. Whenever I hear it is about Glen and some other girl.

"Where you think that I was at?" Logan asked me.

"I don't know," I answered with an attitude that I have been answering with.

"I went to go see Dana. Duh. I saw the rest of the girls, too" Logan said.

"Okay," I said.

There was silence.

"How hot was she?" I asked Logan.

"Hottt. Not as hot as Dana because. . ." Logan started.

"Okay man," Michael she with a slap on Logan's back.

Logan feel forward because of the slap. He regain his balance and acted as if it never happen.

Hot? Logan says she looks hot. To Logan everything is hot. Like that girl is hot or that is 'totally hot' and his favorite line while looking in the mirror 'Wow I am hot'. He is like the picture perfect surfer dude you see in the movie. It is sick because you can't really compare to that. I have to room with him too. The rich 'hottie' the girls call him. I really don't get notice. Now with my new image I do. I thought all those years being in the background of his shadow I can be in the front. Now that I got the spot it isn't what I wanted. It isn't the same feeling I had when kissing Zoey or holding her. It isn't even close to a feeling of standing next to her.

I threw a tennis ball in the air. It is 6 o'clock and I been here since scholl let out. I just don't feel like walking around because everywhere I go I see those flyers. I came to my room to get rid of the Zoey image in my head. It stays because my stupid roommates don't stop talking about her. If they both didn't have girlfriends then I would think that they both liked her.

I want to say sorry. I really do. What is the point she isn't going to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me.

_**--------Zoey 101---------**_

**Logan POV**

I looked in the mirror.

"Wow I am hot!" I said fixing my hair a little.

Through the mirror I saw Chase roll his eyes. He is acting better than yesterday. Yesterday he threaten my girlfriend which is a big no no. I looked at him again. He looks sad. Who cares? Who am I kidding I want to get back to being a jerk. It was fun. Now with Chase acting like a jerk it would be stupid to have two jerks in the group. So I have to take Chase's nice role. God is it hard. I am still flirty and me just nicer.

I can't flirt with girls as much. Sorry ladies. If I did Dana would kill me. I really mean it. We all know she is capable of anything. I wouldn't do that because it would hurt her. I promised her I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't even if I didn't promise because I love her. I really didn't get to se eher. She wouldn't let me. She was in the bathroom. She told me she wasn't done with her hair so I couldn't see her. I got her to poke her head out of the bathroom so I could kiss her. I tried to pulled her out but Chloe wouldn't let me. God those girls are strong. Then she came out in a long white cotton robe. Underneath was her outfit. I tried to see it but she sent me out. I did see Zoey she look hot. She was wearing a robe too. They all were.

Room 101 wasn't big enough to have a party. So the girl got all the room on the 1st floor to open there rooms for a party expect for Quinn's room. It is like a college party. Were people are just walking dorm to dorm. Each room is for something different.

I looked at Michael. He was pacing back and forth. He was talking to himself about what or how he was going to ask out Chloe. Everyone knows they like each other. They go on dates and stuff. I am sure that they kissed already.

"Mike! You are getting me dizzy!" Chase yelled from his bed.

Chase just lays there. He scares me when he doesn't move. He gets to much in thought to even breath it seems. God I should have never gave him that haircut.

I was wearing a white beater. I put my green button up long sleeve shirt on. It was striped green. It had dark and light greens stripes. It was my favorite shirt because green looks so good on me. Well anything looks good on me. I left the shirt a bit open. I had long dark jeans on. I wore white and green air forces. Michael was wearing a red and yellow striped shirt. He had on light baggy jeans. He wore the yellow and red air forces. I remember when he bought those. I made fun of him and told him go back to McDonald's. I put sunglasses on to finish my outfit. I had a beaded necklace on. I really looked like a hot surfer guy. Like from Summer Land.

"Chase so you are really not going?" Michael asked as he finished the last button on his shirt.

"Nope. Staying here," he said.

"Okay. Lets go," I said to Michael.

_**--------Zoey 101---------**_

**Michael's POV **

I left behind Logan. I gave Chase a last look. A hopeful look at my bestfriend. He was washout, tried. I don't know what from. I guess it is from hearing his ex-girlfriend's name everywhere he goes. I will would be mad at that to. A part of me feels like he is over her. That is the part that hears him coming out rude to her like at lunch today. It was horrible. I could tell Dana and Chloe wanted to hurt him. Then another part of me knows better. Knows that the real Chase, my bestfriend will soon emerge from within him. That is the part of me that sees him laying there almost lifeless or heartless.

"Dude," Logan said.

I knew he was telling me to get going. I closed the door. Chase must have heard Logan and looked to the door before I closed it. I looked him and her looked at me. It was weird. Logan and I began walking down the hallway.

Logan got out his walkie takie. He really likes using it.

"Chase is not coming. I repeat Chase is not coming," he said.

"Okay. The plan is going good," Dana said.

"Yes!" Nicole came in.

"How did he look when he left?" Chloe asked.

"Sad," I said into mine.

I needed to speak to Chase. Logan looked at me.

"Logan. I forgot something," I said.

"Okay," he said. "What?" he asked.

"Mints. My mints. Go on without me. I catch up," I said.

"Okay. You are going to be needed those mints for when you kiss Chloe. Right?" he asked in his Logan manner.

"Sure, dude," I said.

I started my way back to Chase. I don't know what I wanted to say. I knew I needed to say something. He still is my friend. I open the door. He looked at me with a -what?- look.

"Forgot something," I said.

"Oh," he responded.

I headed for the door because I didn't know what to say. Yes I did. I just didn't know how to say it. I grabbed the door knob. I felt Chase's eyes on me. I turned around to speak.

"What is going on Chase?"

"I don't know man. I mess up," he said.

"I know," I told him.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Come tonight. Make it up to her. Maybe she will take you back," I told him.

"I don't know. You go. Ask that girl out. Have a good time and don't worry about me. Watch out for Zoey for me," he said.

"I will call you if to many guys are over her," I said in a joking manner. I was serious and he knew it.

"Thanks," he said.

I left on that note. Logan was waiting.

"How was the talk?" he asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I been rooming with you guys for years. I can tell these things," he said.

_**--------Zoey 101---------**_

Any ideas for the girls dresses?


	19. The Mirror

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 19**

**The Mirror**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people.**

**Thanks for the dress ideas people. Sorry I haven't had the time to write no more. **

**Zoey's POV**

I felt like throwing up. What if Chase doesn't like me in this dress. I don't think I like me in this dress. No wait I look fine. I am wearing a blue dress that ended before my knees started. The dress wasn't tight on the bottom it flowed up like a blue stream. I had a white belt underneath my chest. The dress had small straps with no chevage. I had wanted something more showy but the girls told me that wasn't my style. I had on small like 1-inch heels.

"Zoey get out that mirror already," Nicole said to me.

Nicole was in the mirror applying even more lip gloss. She was wearing a pink dress that ended at her knees that was semi-tight. The dress was a v-neck. Like why can she see show off when I can't. Then she had on white heels, that were really heels, unlike mine.

"How bout you?" I asked her.

"Just little last minute check," she said.

"Are you sure my hair looks fine just like regular?" I asked her.

"It looks fine down," Chloe said popping out of the bathroom.

She was helping Dana finish her hair. She wore a purple halter that look fabulous on her. With black pumps. She wore her blonde hair in a hump.

"Logan is coming," some girl said as she burst her head into our room.

"Okay," we all said.

We all got our white robes on. None of us wanted Logan to go and spill about our outfits to different people. I saw Chloe take off her shoes. I don't think she likes to wear heels to much.

"D your boo is here," she said through the bathroom door.

"Okay," Dana shouted.

I took a seat on my bed. I zoned out from what was in front of me. I thought of these passes few days that tore my heart open. How the one boys I thought I knew inside and out changed within seconds before me. It wasn't a good change. How they most loveable boy in the school became the most hated. Why did he choose me to hurt? How much he hurt me. Why don't I just give up on him? I knew why I couldn't give up on him. He was my best friend and my life. I needed him to believe in myself, to success, to grow, to just me me. Without him I am nothing. I am not complete. I am just a sad; afraid lonely girl. Who has so much love to give to this one boys even though he just rejects it.

"Zoey you okay?" someone asked me.

When I came out of my thoughts it was Dana. She had her robe on but it wasn't close. I blinked. I felt my eyes hot and heavy. Then I felt a single heated tear roll down my cheeck. Dana frowned at me as she closed her robe.

She wore a super tight black strapless dress. It end before her knees had thought to start. Her heels they were like 4 inches. Her hair was curly but her bangs were straighten. She got down on her knees and spoke me softly. I didn't even know she had bangs.

"It is going to be okay. You know that?" she asked me.

"Yea," I said.

"No more crying tonight if you want to win him back," she said.

"Okay."

She went back to the bathroom.

**Dana POV**

I was looking in the mirror. I hope Logan likes my outfit. I think I look sexy but what if he thinks I look like a slut. There was a knock on the door.

"What?" I yelled.

"It is me," Logan said.

"So," I said.

I love bothering him. It is just to easy.

"Come out," he said.

"No," I said.

"Please,"she said.

I poked my head out the door. I gave him a small tap kiss. I heard the girls laugh. He slightly turned red.

"So let me see you," he said.

"Nope"

"What made you think I was talking to you?" he asked me.

I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just kidding," he said with a unconvincing laugh.

"Dana stop scaring the boy," Chloe said.

I rolled my eyes and got out.

"So babe let me see your outfit," Logan said as he leaned on the doorway.

"Sorry but my outfit is not to shown till the party is on," I told him sweetly.

"Please," he is said.

"Nope," I said.

He kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him neck while coming out of the bathroom.

"Please," he said a again.

"No," I said.

I looked into his eyes. I am heaven as I do. His big brown eyes. I just feel so safe here in his arms.

"Well then I am leaving," he said like a 5 year old would.

"Then leave," I told him.

"But," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Fine," he said and stormed out.

"Why were you mean to him?" Nicole asked.

"Cause I can be," I said.

**Nicole POV **

I would do anything to be in Dana 's shoes and Glen be Logan. She just pushes Logan away from her. It gets me indignant because she doesn't understand what she has.

I shook my head at her response and went a mirror. I am going to get Glen tonight, I told myself. I will.

"Nicole, that is enough lip gloss," Zoey said with a laugh.

"I know," I said.

Glen and his ex stop flirting. The ex and the exboyfriend are now going out again. I know confusing. I say it again. Glen and Sheryl stop flirting. Now Sheryl and her ex, Josh, are back together. I heard though the grape vine that he likes me since he is angry at himself for the choices he made. I just need a break him right now because he did hurt me.

"Ready to party!" Chloe yelled.

I laughed at how much she reminded me of me with a little Dana.

I wonder if Glen is going to show up. I took a deep breath and walk out to the hallways. All the dorms doors were open and the rooms were ready to be partied in. All expect Quinn's room. The lights went up. The club and spotlights went on. The music was blasting. Now the people are coming.


	20. We Dance to the End

**Are they ready for love? **

**Chapter 20**

**We Dance to the End**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people. ****Don Williams**** » ****Gettin' Back Together Tonight **

**Dana's POV**

"Dana aren't you forgetting something?" Logan asked me when he came up to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"The rest of that outfit," he said.

Great he thinks I look like a slut, I thought.

"Whatev," I said acting like what he said didn't hurt.

"Look first you cut that dress and now you is cutting your words down to," he said.

I didn't care if he was just playing or not. I pushed past him and walked though the crowd. He followed after me. I stopped when I reach wall.

"Dana, I was just playing," he said and kissed me.

"Sorry to break this up but I just called Chase. I told him that Zoey was surrounded by 10 dudes," Michael said with Chloe in hand.

"Guess what D! Me and Michael go out," she yelled.

"That is great," I yelled over the music.

"What was that about Chase again!" Logan said.

"I think he is coming," Michael said.

"He better get ready. The way he looked when we left no girl would want him," Logan said in his manner.

"Hush," I told my boyfriend.

"Has anyone seen Nicole?" Michael asked.

**Nicole POV **

I was by the punch bowl serving myself when I turned around to find Glen right there. Only for a spilt second I looked eyes I had to take a breath. Since the club lights were flashing I couldn't kept my eyes focused.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Find. Not here. I can't even think straight here," I said.

"Okay," he said.

Though the crowd of people I followed him to the hallways. He lean against the wall I did the same. Someone pushed into his arms. I laughed glad I didn't spill my punch.

"I am sorry for being stupid and going back to my ex," he said.

"It is okay. It was my fault first. I just left when you told me you liked me. I shouldn't have. It is just that people think I am all about boys but I am not. Friends come first, trust me you learn the hard way. I heard Zoey needed me I ran. She is my bestfriend. You must understand," I told him.

"I do now. Then I didn't. I thought you were rejecting me. I thought hey I could get back at her. That just ended up in my face," he said.

I laughed. "Yea it did," I said.

"Hey I thought you were modest," he said.

Then someone rushed past us. It was Chase no doubt about it. I spilled the punch on the floor. Lucky on one. After Chase looked back, he saw it was me. He walked back to me, fast.

"Sorry Nicole," he said in the old Chase manner.

"So is it safe to say that the Chase is back?" I asked.

"Yep. Still I am not he same old Chase. My hair gone," he said.

"So it looks hot," I said.

"Thanks, Nicole," Chase said blushing feeling embarrassed.

"Chase, I meant in a friendly way. I got a man. Or I least I think I do," I said looking at Glen.

"Okay, I am going to leave yous," he said.

He came back before a word was spoken. "Do you know what room she is in?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

"101," I said.

I turned my attention toward my future boyfriend.

"Yea. I guess we are," he said.

"Great!"I said.

I pulled him to room 101. There was no way I was going to miss Chase and Zoey getting back together. I spotted the crowd from the doorway. I continued to yank Glen along.

"Chase why are you here?" I asked him.

"I thought you know. To get back with Zoey," said.

"I know that. But she over there," I said pointing to my bestfriend surrounded by mad dudes.

"I know but she seems busy," he said.

"Great the old Chase comes back and know he is shy again," Dana said.

"Hey I don't care if he is shy. Anything is better then that 'new' Chase," Michael said.

"So Nicole you and Glen going out?" Chase asked trying to change the subject.

"Yep," I said.

"Before I forgot Michael and Chloe you dating now?" he asked.

"Yes," Chloe said.

"We are not letting change the subject," Logan said.

"Fine I'll go when she doesn't have all those dudes around her," Chase said.

"Dana," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you going to handle them?" I asked.

"No. In Logan words I am not allowed to go no where with out him," she said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"My dress is to showy," Dana said with a laugh.

"It get him jealous," I told her for Logan not to hear.

"Then again when do I listen," she said.

She walking over to the guys. We all watched her. She didn't even have to threaten no one. She followed them to the doorway. When all of the were out she close the door. She continued walking back to us.

"Done," she said.

"What did you do?" Michael asked.

"I asked them to help me find my contact which I dropped in the hallway. I got five numbers," she said holding up papers.

"Which you are never going to see," Logan said taking them from her hands.

"You ruin all my fun," she scowled at him. She turned to face Chase.

"Go," she said and pushed him.

Logan put her hands around Dana waist from behind as we watched Chase walk over to the couch where Zoey sat in the middle of the room.

"I don't understand how you got the number I didn't see nothing," Michael said.

Glen laughed. "Females are like spies. They do everything undetected," Glen said.

Chloe, Dana and I laughed.

"At least Chase cleaned up," Logan said.

He wore light blue baggy jeans with a white rock print tee shirt. With a black blazer over the shirt. He look hot. His outfit was rocking. I think Logan has just jealous.

**Zoey's POV**

After Dana took away all of the guys that were around me I knew it was matter of time before Chase was over here. I wonder what did Dana do with those guys. Well here comes Chase now. He looks good. Really good.

He took a seat next to me. With all my might I look to him. I look him in the eye. Neither of us spoke a word. I let out a huge sigh. When I looked into Chase's eyes I saw Chase. Not the boy he was acting to be. I saw my best-friend.

"You look amazing," he said.

"Thanks. You hot yourself," I said.

He blush. I giggled. I just felt like it was old times. I didn't want to talk about that day we broke up but I knew he was going to. Truth is we needed to talk about it to clear the air.

"So?" he said.

"Chase," I said in a serious tone.

"Okay. Okay. I am sorry. Deeply sorry. Just thinking about what I did to you... I feel like I took your heart and just ripped it," he said.

"That is how it felt. I felt like the insides of me were just on the outside. That everyone saw..." I said not able to explain how it felt.

"You shouldn't have to explain to me Zoey. I should be explaining to you why I did what I did," he told me.

"Then explain," I told him.

"I wish I could. All week I been trying to explain to myself why I did what I did. I guess I got a little to full of myself. I guess I got worst than Logan during my time of being a jerk. I thought I could have everyone or anyone. I could could go find myself other Zoey. During my search to find another you I lost myself. I just became someone that I hate. I found that there is no one that could compare to you. No one that could even amount to your greatness. You make me complete. You make me how I love to be. I am sorry for hurting you. For destroying you. I hope that because of my stupidness you will be able to let another in your life. I know that, that person might not be me after everything I put you though but I am asking you with everything I got please give me other shot. Another chance at love," he said.

His speech let my speechless. I couldn't breathe. I has holding back tears. "I don't know," I said.

I was telling the truth. After all of that pain he put me though it is going to be hard for me just to forget it and take him back. He got up and was going to walk away. It looked so hard for him to do. I knew that if I let him walk away now that I was going to let him walk away forever.

"I could try to forgive you," I whispered.

Chase turn around in light-speed.

"We could try that," he said.

I smiled at him. He put his hand out for me.

"Would you to dance?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said.

A slow song was playing. It was perfect for the moment. I know the girls had something to do with it.

_Lying here next to you, feeling the way I do_

_Feeling you hold me tight, feeling your love tonight_

_Talking and laughing at all that we've done_

_And we're gettin' back together tonight._

It was a slow song. I had my arms around Chase's neck while my head resting on his shoulder. He hands were around my waist. I laughed as he dipped me.

_I had to go away, had to be gone a while_

_I had some work to do, it nearly drove me wild_

_All of the loneliness fading away_

_And we're gettin' back together tonight._

_Oh, what a world it's been, _

_The pain I've been living in without your love_

_Wanting you, missing you, _

_Dreaming of kissing you and then waken up_

_I've been spending my nights_

_Counting the days still I'll be holding you tight_

_And we're gettin' back together tonight._

_Yeah, we're gettin' back together tonight._

I looked over to our gang. I had a perfect view of them. Nicole and Glen were dancing. Logan and Dana were fighting. I think about the way Dana was dressed. She tried to get away but he pulled her back to him forcing a kiss on her that she accepted. I laughed at their actions to myself knowing that rest of the time they go out would be very much like this. Chloe and Michael was already making out. I think they are going steady.

_Oh, what a world it's been,_

_The pain I've been living in without your love_

_Wanting you, missing you, _

_Dreaming of kissing you and then waken up_

_I've been spending my nights_

_Counting the days still I'll be holding you tight_

_Well, we're gettin' back together tonight._

_Yeah, we're gettin' back together, gettin' back together_

_Gettin' back together, gettin' back together, tonight..._

Chase pulled apart from me to gently kiss. When he pulled away from our innocent kiss I looked into his eyes. I know I saw they were glowing. We continued to dance to the end of the song.


End file.
